You Know I Always Love You
by atomicseasoning
Summary: My ideas for the next Gossip Girl book...if ever one is written.
1. Chapter 1

_Return of the Mack..._

 _Hello kiddies...or should I say kitties? You might have thought that I had disappeared forever down a dark rabbit hole like the White Rabbit from Wonderland...but let's just say that I was simply taking a siesta or attending a fiesta or two during my break. But like all good things, breaks must end...and like I'd said before, I'd return in due time...and due time it is indeed, from what I heard abroad._

 _SPOTTED: Kati and Is together again, sunning themselves in Martinique, proving that either misery loves company or these two are better when they're apart. Speaking of twosomes, spotted riding the Orient Express across the Old World were S and B. I guess backpacking across Europe wasn't satisfactory enough for B, who always prefers to partake in the finer things in life...but if that's so, why has S remained the life of the party, while B has remained in her cabin? Speaking of cabins, spotted was N, sailing his craft again by himself in the South Seas...on yet another self discovery mission? Hopefully he discovers the meaning of life soon, or else we'll all have to start getting Botox by the time he's finished. Someone who doesn't appear to need any help, cosmetic or otherwise, and looking better than ever, as he parties around the world is C...last spotted in Dubai with plenty of friends. Break up? What breakup? Indeed._

 **To Dubai; With love**

Serena Vanderwoodsen sauntered down the aisle hallway of the train car which traveled swiftly down the track on the railway journey, en route to the final destination of their journey. She was attempting to find her friend's cabin...which had started out as their shared cabin, until her best friend decided she'd needed space...and she herself had found even better accommodations with a dashing attache that was traveling on the same luxury holiday tour they were.

In her hand, Serena carried a small, brown paper bag she had picked up from the souvenirs and toiletries car, hoping that no one spotted her. Although if they did, it would be an interesting story for the tabloids, if not the ubiquitous Gossip Girl website. What a story indeed, since the purchase wasn't even for herself. Knocking on the door, Serena was almost tempted to use the passkey she still possessed, as she waited for the room's occupant to open the door and claim her purchase. Nearly a minute passed before the door opened and she was pulled inside.

"Did you get it? I've been waiting forever for this so it HAS to work...it just HAS to!" Blair Waldorf moaned, looking worse for wear as she tore open the paper bag and gasped at the contents. "What the hell is THIS?! OH NO NO, THAT IS NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS, S!" she fumed, as Serena looked smug.

"Oh yes it is B. Yes it is."

"S! Where's my Dramamine? Or even my Lexapro? What is a PREGNANCY TEST doing in the bag?"

"I bought it just to make sure, let's say." she replied soberly.

"Make sure? I didn't know you were such a ho, S? Or should it be congratulations to you and your new boyfriend...a British attacher did you say he was? I guess that'll set you up well for a career in the United Nations building, I suppose." Blair sarcastically replied.

"B, seriously? No I bought it for you...because you've been sick, especially most mornings, you mentioned your period was late, and you've been especially bitchy to everyone during a majority of the trip." Serena explained.

"Well I'm sure starting off this trip getting food poisoning from the falafel stand you insisted we eat at certainly was a great way to begin, S." Blair sarcastically replied, then went on. "As for the rest, maybe I just am a bitch and this whole trip stressed me out in general? Ever think of that?"

"You still think your stressed after getting a message every other day, while riding on the Orient Express?" she inquired, skeptically, then acquiesced. "Okay whatever...just take the test B. Just take the test. You need to know if you and Chuck are going to have a baby."

"What? Why, Chuck and I didn't even have sex the last time we saw each other in December...I don't know why you'd think I was pregnant." she replied, trying to dissuade her friend.

"Well Nate then...or your masseuse. just take it anyway. Just to be on the safe side. You can always schedule an appointment later, if you like." Serena sighed, then added. "I'll let you be to your own devices, B. I can't force you. But anyway one word of advice, if you are pregnant, you should tell the father, whoever it is, because I think the right thing is to let him know, before you do anything else." As she then left the room and her friend alone once more.

Blair contemplated on what her best friend had said as she covertly went to take the test. Initially she'd pondered how in the world she could even possibly be pregnant, since she was meticulous with her birth control and usually her methods were flawless. She was trying to think back to a time, when it suddenly came back in bits and pieces. It was Thanksgiving and she had spent the weekend with the Basses...and she had taken a shower which Chuck had surprisingly joined her in...and they'd had sex, before she'd had an opportunity to take a pill or use a diaphragm or anything else. Yeah there was a chance she might be...so she should take the test and know. Thus she did...and now she knew.

Blair and Serena got off the tour train at the last stop, then traveled a bit further until they ended up in Dubai, where they decided to finish their holiday break before traveling back to the States to return for their final months at Yale and graduation. They booked themselves into the Atlantis Palm Hotel, which was also the hottest resort in all of Dubai. Only the most exclusive could book accommodations there...and Blair and Serena were just the type to fit the bill. The girl sidled up to the reservation desk, and as S flirted with the concierge, B happened to catch an interesting conversation indeed between a hotel attendant and an another staff member whose job it was to fill in as the hotel's masseuse. The conversation consisted of the masseuse confirming the suite of another client, a Mr Charles Bass who was staying as a guest and had booked a massage in about twenty minutes. After hearing where that was, a plan formulated in Blair's mind, as she gave her excuses to her best friend and said that she had some business to take care of first, but she'd see her soon. She then beat a hasty retreat to the suite where she'd heard Chuck was staying.

Blair slipped into the Poseidon suite, walking stealthily across the room, taking in the view from the balcony before slipping up the stairs in search of him. Finally, she attempted to approach the area where she saw him lounging in relaxation, seemingly waiting on something or someone. Suddenly, just as she was rounding the nearest pillar and entering the bathroom, she heard the ratcheting click of a gun and then heard his deep voice inquire "All right...I presume you are either here for my massage...or my doom...either way step out from behind there and say hello to my little friend..."

"Oh are that what you're calling it now?" she smugly replied, as she then gasped. "Chuck Bass...you dare pull a Magnum on me? Seriously?"

"Blair Waldorf...to what do I owe this pleasure? Or should I even ask?" he replied teasingly.

"Put down the piece, Scarface, because...we need to talk..." she countered, coaxing him to put down his gun, which he did.

"We do? I apologize for the welcome. You can never be too careful these days...nonetheless, please continue." he replied, laying his gun aside and picking up a tumbler of whiskey, taking a sip while eyeing her over the rim of the glass.

"Well yes. I didn't come here to reunite...but I did come here to ask a favor of you. A small financial investment for both of our futures, lets say..." she replied as she tried to find the right words to say as she eyed him and where he was at. It was then she realized he was lounging in the suite's jacuzzi, presumably nude, drinking his whiskey and looking oh so hot. Even hotter than the last time she'd seen him, if that were possible. Although the image of Chuck Bass relaxing as such in a hot tub which rested in front of a glass wall behind which a giant stingray, a large fish, and a shark swam was an interesting one indeed. Only a man with the bravado that Chuck had would have the audacity to book the Poseidon suite then wave a pistol around.

"Financial investment you say? Intriguing...and here I'd thought you'd come here because you knew I was here and couldn't resist a peek at the Bass man. See if I'd moved on." he mused. "Anyway...when it comes to business deals, I like it best negotiating on my own turf...and since that is currently in this hot tub, feel free to join me. You can order a suit from the gift shop...although if I recall you do love to go without...or at least I wouldn't mind it if you did..." he seductively replied.

"Oh I bet you would..." she sarcastically retorted, adding "You'd do anything to get me naked in a hot tub with you..." as she sat down near him.

"The champagne is on ice, chocolates on standby, and so is the music..." he replied, tapping a button on his phone and instantly getting classic music wafting through the suite. Oh yes he was smooth. He was hot. He was good.

"Oh yes, soft music, champagne, chocolates, and a bubble bath...with you joining me in the bath tub as well...classic Chuck Bass. You never change." she replied haughtily, adding. "The addition of a school of sharks as an audience is an interesting irony, isn't it, Mr BASS?"

"Ah yes...I'd forgotten about our underwater companions." he chuckled. "Well you always knew I loved to swim with the fishes...so now I can, literally. But if you'd rather not join me in the bath...we can always take it to the bedroom...the bed faces the tank as well..." he teased, as he slowly rose from the tub.

"I see that but I..." Blair mumbled as she attempted to reply, but all words left her as the image of Chuck leaving the bath tub, the water cascading off his supple, lean, muscular body momentarily left her speechless. She hadn't had sex in awhile and the image of his hot body just left her wanting more...she couldn't help but stare. Chuck was using his body like a weapon, and in that moment Blair Waldorf just didn't care...as she threw caution to the wind as her clothing disappeared and she suddenly found herself joining him in the tub to make out in front of a wall of stingrays and jellyfish.

Serena Vanderwoodsen was relaxing in the hotel's lounge, sitting near the aquarium wall, idly watching the over-sized fish swim by as she sipped her mai tai, wondering what could've become of her best friend, when someone called her name. She turned to the voice and realized then it was her old friend and co star (and as far as the tabloids were concerned, former lover) Thaddeus Smith ambled over, sitting down beside her at a table and starting to chat. They talked for a little while about life and what the other was up to most recently, as they exchanged stories. After about ten minutes, Serena sighed and mentioned how sh'd arrived at the hotel with her friend Blair Waldorf, but so far she hadn't seen her since their arrival. Checking the time, Thad replied that he'd been invited to party with Chuck Bass and a few other people and needed to find the Poseidon Suite.

"Oh...Chuck Bass is here, staying in a suite in this hotel? Mind if I go with you...because I think I might know where Blair is too..." Serena inquired as she began to guess where her friend was, pondering the exchange that was probably going on between the two. She really didn't know what to expect, but she knew she wanted to be there for her friend if she needed her. So Serena and Thad traversed the hotel resort until they arrived at the Poseidon Suite, where they procured entrance and made their way in search of the party.

"Ooh this is quite the suite...I don't know if I've been in many like it before.." Thad said as he looked around the luxurious suite, while Serena replied, "Oh this is nothing! You should see the guest house my family has in Capri...this is just icing...though pretty icing indeed."

"Ooh look at those sharks...did you see that? The sharks that just swam up that way after the stingray..." he mused, pointing to the wall of water that was a window into the undersea world.

"Oh yeah that's pretty cool...this room must be adjacent to the tank or something. If I remember correctly...I think it goes up to the second floor..." S replied, craning her neck to follow the shark as it swam upward.

"Cool...lead the way, Serena...And maybe we'll find the rest of the party up there too..." Thad mused as he and Serena continued to explore the well appointed suite.

What they found after searching the suite and hearing suspicious noises upstairs, was the bedroom, which was very much occupied and quite the sight indeed. Chuck was laying on his back, albeit half sitting up, as Blair sat straddling his crotch, riding him reverse cowgirl style, milking it for all she could and moaning in delight as he simultaneously caressed her from crotch to belly to breasts, pulling her toward him so that she did a back bend toward him, giving him a kiss. Meanwhile there seemed to be several sharks having a feeding frenzy on the side of the tank that faced the bed. A very strange and erotic scene indeed.

Standing there stunned, Serena just stammered "OHMIGAWD...B?! What are you two doing? I don't know which is more ridiculous...watching you two have sex...or the shark feeding frenzy that's happening in the tank RIGHT OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW?" Serena gasped as she continued to stand in the doorway and stare.

"Nice going Bass. I guess you don't need me anymore...unless you wanted to make it a threesome." Thad joked as Chuck retorted.

"If you want...the more the merrier..." he teased, slightly out of breath, yet as coyly seductive as ever.

"CHUUCK!" Blair whined, playfully slapping and pinching his thigh, then turning around to pummel his shoulder.

"I suppose that's a 'No' Sorry dude..." he replied, as Thad countered with "No problem...though...you don't happen to have a stash?"

"Yeah...check the drawer over in the corner by the cupboard...armoire..." Chuck sighed in response.

"Drugs? Seriously you two..." Serena replied, as Blair retorted "Oh yeah S, as if you can talk. What about Constance?...Let alone our Eurotrip here? Hmm?"

"Whatever B...We need to talk...so if you can climb off Chuck Bass for a minute...so that I can scrub this scene from my memory posthaste. " Serena replied, impatiently.

"Oh all right...I guess my Bassian stallion needs a rest after our ride...although I know he hates being left ridden hard and put away wet..." she mused as she slowly disengaged from Chuck.

"Yes...indeed I do...but you'll make it up to me later, I know. Shower in 5?" Chuck mused as he kissed her cheek, rolled out of the bed, and strolled into the bathroom, as B sighed and patted the side of the bed for S to sit down beside her. Serena reluctantly sat down on the bed beside her friend Blair, as she hoped to avoid as much of Chuck Bass's DNA as she could, despite the fact the bed smelled entirely of sex and other body odors.

"Oh B...Well I see you've reunited with Chuck Bass, so does that mean you've told him the news? About your mutual impending parenthood." Serena sighed, as she turned toward her friend.

"Mutual parenthood? Why do you say that? How do know about the...baby?" Blair whispered, trying to keep her voice down as best she could.

"I know you love your secrets, B...but you weren't very good with that one. I saw the pregnancy test in the wastebasket on the train." she sarcastically replied.

"Oh...okay. But anyway, I'll tell him...just give me time..." she replied, adding "And space! So why don't you and coke boy leave, now...and I promise I'll tell Chuck, okay." as she shooed Serena from the bed, wrapping herself in a sheet, as she physically nearly threw her friend out of the bedroom.

"All right, B. But you better tell him." "Thad, let's go. I see you've gotten your party favors...so lets check out the bash I just saw on Gossip Girl." Serena replied, as she grabbed Thad by the arm, and they left the bedroom and then the entire suite.

Meanwhile, Blair turned toward the bathroom, dropped the sheet and slunk in, much to the pleasure of both herself and Chuck, who smirked and exclaimed "Hell yeah..." as she joined him in the rain shower for a little sexy fun.

After the sexy fun, Blair and Chuck ended up tumbled in the bed again, exhausted but elated. Blair contemplated telling her lover...or former lover...or whatever he was now, as Chuck suddenly fell asleep, curled up around her, snoring happily and completely oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up a bit later, Chuck opened his eyes, sleepily trying to orient himself while scanning the room looking for his bed partner. Spying Blair standing by the window wearing nothing at all, he smirked as he slunk out of bed and sauntered over to her, clad likewise in just his skin.

"So...you had something to discuss? Or maybe I could guess.." he drawled as he sensuously stroked her body, running his hands along her lithe torso, from behind. Relaxing into his hold, she sighed "Yes...but I doubt you can guess."

"That you have news for me...news of your impending motherhood..."

"What? How?" she stammered, clearly surprised he'd guessed so quickly.

"Your body, beautiful. I noticed how your breasts were tender when I did this..." he said as he clutched her breast and tweaked a nipple. "And your ribs and hipbones don't jut out like they once did...and I can't span your waist with two hands anymore," he said has he ran a finger down her side to her waist, which he attempted to span between both hands but his fingertips didn't touch by a fraction of an inch.

"Yes...I'm so fat! I'm horrendous!" she moaned dejectedly.

"And of course you're tender here..and here" he seductively chuckled, as he slid his hands down her hips to caress he more intimately, causing her to moan in ecstasy.

"So added all up...you must be pregnant. And given that you wanted to tell me...it must be mine..." he seductively growled, as he nibbled her neck and ear, then thrust his hard-on against her pert backside, causing her to moan further.

"Yes...Chuck...although I can't imagine how you knew...and didn't just think I was fat." she moaned, attempting to regain her composure.

"Because I know your body better than I know myself. You could stand to gain a few pounds, before...but the tenderness was how I knew." he replied, then added. "So what do you expect me to do, after we fuck? Pull out a ring and make an honest woman out of you?"

"How do know I'd be willing to fuck you now, like this?" she sarcastically challenged.

"Because I know you...and you're mine." he growled, biting at her lip, as he proceeded to thrust right into her and have a go against the wall that doubled as an underwater tank.

Afterwards, they collapsed against the glass, then Chuck disengaged and Blair walked away from the glass wall with its underwater menagerie staring back, and walked over to the bed, where she grabbed one of the Pratesi sheets and wrapped it around herself like a toga, while Chuck walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

Sighing as she sat on the bed, Blair exclaimed "Chuck, we can't just go around the room and fuck. We need to talk, seriously."

"Well you know how I prefer to talk after...so talk. Though I must pose a question, is the baby mine or Nate Archibald's?" he replied, sliding into a chair as he stoically stared at her over the rim of his tumbler of whiskey.

"Yes I'm pregnant...and of course its your's, Chuck. Why would you guess otherwise?" she replied in question.

"I know your past with Nate, and heard talk...about you and Serena, and Nate and a midnight slumber party just before the new year.." he drawled, staring her down.

"Oh that was nothing. It was just the three of us stupidly trying to relive the past...But we didn't do anything too bad, at least according to Bill Clinton's definition of 'sex', which is nothing that'd result in a pregnancy." Blair replied, slightly embarrassed, but then retorted, "But obviously you're one to talk about reliving the past!" referring to his return to form from his more conservative college years more recently.

"Yes, perhaps a tiger can't really change his stripes." he sarcastically retorted, taking another drink.

"Which is exactly why I knew I had to tell you about my condition. And so that you can help me."

"Help you? So you do expect a ring...or something? I suppose our mothers will be pleased to have a grandchild on the way, even if it is a bastard so far." he sighed.

"No...yes...I mean...oh..." she stammered, then found her voice. "Chuck, I know your lifestyle and how a baby doesn't fit into it, just like mine, so that's why I came to you so that you can help me...take care of it."

"Take care of it? Do you want me to call an agency and arrange an adoption?" he asked.

"Not exactly. It'll only cost you a few hun...thousand. My doctor is very discreet but a little pricey if I forgo insurance..." she replied.

"Your doctor? Do you...Are you planning on having an abortion and you're expecting me to pay for it?" Chuck asked, point blank, a bit stunned.

"Yes. Like I mentioned earlier, a baby doesn't fit into our lives or lifestyles right now, if ever. I'm planning on an internship at a law office this summer and law school this fall...and you're...Chuck Bass." she replied. "That's why I'd thought that was the best choice...and why I'd thought you'd agree to pay for it."

Instead of replying, Chuck just stared at her coldly, his face a mask of anger, hurt, and determination.

"Seventy-five percent? No? Okay fifty-percent. I knew I shouldn't have expected you to foot the entire bill, although I know you're good for it. Still, this baby has to be just as much your fault as it is mine." she replied, arguing and bargaining with herself as he continued to stare at her in silence.

Finally, he replied, his voice a stern, gravelly tone. "Bargain all you want, I am not paying you one cent to exterminate our potential offspring. However, I know you and I know you'll do whatever you like, Blair Waldorf...so I'll wash my hands of this."

"Seriously? You won't pay anything?" she gasped.

"Yes. I'm just surprised that you could be so bold so mercenary to ask this of me...Blair." he replied, turning from her. "That's why I'm asking you to lease leave my suite, now."

"Seriously? All right then fine. I knew it was probably pointless, but Serena though that I should at least tell you first before I did anything. Well then, fine Chuck Bass. See if I'll ever ask anything of you again." Blair replied as she proceeded to gather her clothes and don them once again before she then left the Poseidon suite, while Chuck just stoically stared at the wall of sharks and nursed a drink, neither of them noticing how mutually hurt and upset they had both left each other, when they parted.

xoxoxo

Serena Vanderwoodsen was just checking her phone for the latest news on the party front, whether through Gossip Girl, TMZ, or other sites for gossip about the latest parties anywhere nearby, as well as any messages from her agents regarding any possible movie roles for her, beyond the projects she'd already had in the pipeline, as she relaxed on the hotel balcony, sipping a Pelligrino with cucumber and eating a light snack. As she was relaxing, checking her phone, Serena did receive two text messages. One from Blair, which asked "S WHERE R YOU? NEED TO TALK STAT!" and another, from Nate Archibald, which was simply a photo of the bow of his yacht reflected against a deep, bright blue ocean, with a message accompanying it that simply said _"Wish you were here_." The photo seemed to have been taken from twenty feet or more above the boat, which meant that Nate was either parasailing near his family's yacht, or had used a drone to capture that angle.

Pondering the second message a moment, Serena began to daydream about Nate and his family's boat. How she wished she was there with him, sunning herself in her new white Fendi bikini on the bow of the ship, then going parasailing, like Nate seemed to be doing, or snorkeling in the Great Barrier reef like she'd done at eleven, before she was truly old enough to appreciate it. Sighing with nostalgia, Serena replied to Nate's text with on of her own. _"Mm...That looks like fun, N. In Dubai with B, but I **do** wish I were there with you, too. Stay safe. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. XOXO - S"_ she replied with a flirty air, as she threw caution to the wind and replied, in a moment of weakness, with her heart.

Suddenly, as if the fates were toying with her, Serena received another frantic message from Blair, to which she replied with the name and number of the suite she'd reserved for them in the hotel, after which she received a reply that said "Fantastic, I'm on my way."

A few minutes later, Serena's balcony retreat was soon invaded by a shadow clad in Prada, Louis Vuitton, and an Aiisha Ramadan kaftan, who settled in a lounger next to her, sighing and muttering. "Ah there you are S. It took forever to find you today."

"Hello B, is that you? I see you've started shopping already...or is that a new look you've decided to adopt?" Serena teasingly inquired.

"A bit of both...though you know me...ultimate sun protection in this hot, Arabian sun. I was considering a burkha...but then decided that might be a bit much. Still after the day I've had...maybe that would've been the better choice." Blair sighed, sinking further into her chair.

"A burkha? That is a bit extreme, B, even for you. Still I've gotta ask, what have you done now, B?" Serena sighed, slightly sarcastically.

"What haven't I done? Or more like who..." she moaned.

"Regretting your reunion with Chuck Bass already? That was fast, even for you. Although from what I saw, you two seemed to be having a good time." she mused.

"That. Yes...that was fun...but probably a mistake. And I'm sorry for the show..."

"Dually noted..."

"But I think I made a mistake, beyond the sex you saw..."

"Oh really? Did it have anything to do with breaking the news about your baby?" she inquired.

"Yes...Oh S, it was terrible!"

"What did he do, sweetie? Break up with you? Try to bribe you into an abortion? You can tell me and I'll let some people I know, 'know', if you know what I mean..." she replied compassionately to her friend.

"You don't have to S...because its all my fault!" she cried.

"No B. Don't let anything Chuck told you make you feel guilty and like you're at fault. It takes two to create a baby. He should remember that and do what it takes to be a man and not a boy." Serena replied, adamantly.

"Yes...indeed he should. Which why he should've supported my plan, no matter what he thought of it. Its MY right to CHOOSE...so he should've went along with it and PAY! Thanks for agreeing with me S. I knew there was a reason why we're BFFs." Blair extolled, self righteously, as she relaxed a bit.

"Yeah. He should pay you child support, or marry you, or whatever." she replied.

"Child support? Grand idea...but no! Ha! No...I'd asked Chuck to pay for an abortion, because its the least he could do since he's the father, but he refused...so now I'm going to call my two dads and sue him for...noncompliance to my wishes." Blair haughtily corrected her friend.

"Wait a minute, B...you were trying to get Chuck to pay for your abortion...and THAT was why he refused and kicked you out?" she replied, slightly stunned.

"Yes. I can't have a baby right now...I have plans...and no doubt so does he, or I assume so. Why can you imagine Chuck Bass trying to be father, what with his high flying, limousine riding, champagne & caviar, playboy lifestyle and all? Seriously, S? So that's why I'd thought that was the best choice...yet he still refused to pay? OMG!" she moaned sarcastically annoyed.

"You wanted Chuck to pay for your abortion, right after you surprised him with the news that he was going to become a father?" she skeptically asked.

"Yeah...but it is my right, isn't it? At least it is in the good old U S of A...though I don't know about here..." she pondered.

"Yes. Oh I respect a woman's right to choose and all...but seriously, Blair, don't you think it seems a bit...I don't know...petty, to ask Chuck to help you pay for an abortion before he was even able to digest the news of his impending fatherhood? Plus, aren't they covered by insurance or only cost about as much as a good pair of Prada flats at the most?" Serena inquired.

"Maybe if you get one at Planned Parenthood...but I don't wanna go to some back alley clinic in the 'hood...I'm planning on visiting my gyno, Dr Seckin on Fifth, forgoing insurance and paying in cash, lest my mother should know of all of my troubles. You know how my mother is." Blair attempted to explain.

"Dr. Seckin? Yeah he's the best, I agree. Still, I think you should think about it, B. Before you make any hasty decisions...that you might regret later." Serena sighed.

"Me regret my decisions? As if! Anyway, I didn't even need to tell Chuck about the pregnancy, because somehow he'd guessed, claiming that he 'knew my body better than his own' or some such nonsense. Still though I can't believe he didn't agree with my idea...and that you're siding with him. Some friend you are, S! Maybe I should go book my own suite instead of staying with you." Blair replied in high dudgeon.

"I'm sorry, B, don't leave. I apologize. Instead of leaving, why don't you order a massage? It'll help you relax. My treat." Serena suggested, in an attempt to pacify her friend, if only momentarily.

"A deep tissue massage...yes, that sounds perfect, S. Actually, I'll order one for two, so that we can both relax and continue our conversation afterwards." Blair enthusiastically replied, as she pulled out her phone and went to the hotel's website to book a massage for two, as Serena sighed and bemusedly shook her head.

xoxoxo

On the other side of the world, almost literally, Nate Archibald was working on a boat in a way probably no one from his original, privileged neighborhood in the Upper East Side of New York City would imagine he would be. Although considering his time spent willingly at Deep Springs, it might not be as unusual as one might think. Working on a fishing boat pulling up crayfish and lobster traps off the coast of the remotest island chain on earth, Tristan de Cunha, would probably shock the senses of come of the old gang, like Blair Waldorf, Serena Vanderwoodsen, Jenny Humphrey, and Chuck Bass...but shock, or at least forgetting, was exactly what he needed. Miles and miles of separation from Blair and Serena in particular, especially after the number the girls did on his head in regard to the little trip they suddenly decided to take right after the annual New Year's eve party in the Bass family suite at the Tribeca Star Hotel. After that little scene, Nate felt like he had to get away too, just to forget, and try to find himself yet again.

How he got to where he currently was, was a story in and of itself. After sailing his family's yacht to Barbados and partying inthea Caribbean for a week or so, Nate met up with an old friend from Deep Springs who'd said that he was traveling the world to some of the most exotic locations to research mysteries, remote cultures, and locations, recording everything with a GoPro camera and more, so that he could either sell it to the Discovery Channel or stream it as a webseries on Netflix or Hulu or so on. Thinking that sounded like an interesting way to pass a few weeks and with a slight thirst for adventure himself, Nate decided to do more than just financially back Sebastian on his adventures, but also follow him along on his travels.

So far they had traveled mainly through the Caribbean and points along Central and South America, searching for the chupacabra, exploring Machu Picchu and other Incan and Mayan ruins, Puma Punku in Bolivia, Lost city of Z in Brazil, and then now traveling all the way to Tristan de Cunha to find the lava which supposedly looked like faces and were located in the mouth of the main island's volcano. All of their adventures were fun, if not a bit harrowing at times, as they attempted to travel to some of the remotest areas and speak to, if not blend in with the locals. Nate wasn't sure exactly what to think of his friend's interest, if not obsession with the bizarre, let alone the fact that he'd been funding a majority of the trip with his own money, so that by the time they got to Tristan, if not before that, they had to take jobs on a fishing and/or lobster boat just to fund it...if not as a way to get in with the locals.

While pulling in his haul and dealing with a lobster trap, Nate couldn't help but ponder on the last few weeks, if not the last year or two. His life certainly was quite different than he'd imagined it'd be so far. If he could've guessed where he'd be in five years, five years earlier when he was still in high school, he'd have probably guessed either going to Yale, probably pre-law or pre-med, and living with Blair in a townhouse in New Haven, like she'd always wanted. No doubt continuing on with some of his recreational activities he'd participated in during high school. Or, as he'd daydreamed, going to USC or UCLA, playing water polo, and ideally dating Serena. Definitely his high school self wouldn't have imagined that he'd be working lobster traps, not even in Maine, but the remotest island in the world, while trying to find some of the world's strangest mysteries with a former classmate from Deep Springs. Strangely, the manual labor appealed to him on a subconscious level, so he didn't mind it too much, even though the weather and topography of the island did remind him of an island off Scotland or Ireland or something, rather than a remote island in the South Atlantic.

In his imagination, prior to this trip, Nate's idea of a 'remote island' was less Tristan de Cunha and more Blue Lagoon, with a bit of the Virgin Islands or the Maldives thrown in. Hot, lush, tropical, where you can spear fish and swim in the nude, pick coconuts right off the tree, and have someone make you an iced drink from it, and an island resort was just a speed boat's ride away. Daydreaming about that made Nate suddenly remember his old fantasy of vacationing to those lush spots with Serena, whether her sun bathing on the bow of his family yacht in her white bikini with her killer hot body, or spear fishing in a coconut bikini in a scene right outta Lagoon, it was no wonder he'd texted her with his satellite cell phone with that photo of his yacht Seb had taken with the GoPro drone he'd borrowed while they'd been giving parasailing lessons to tourists in Jamaica a few weeks earlier. The fact that Serena may believe he was still in the Caribbean or somewhere equally as tropical wasn't lost on him, because he really didn't want to reveal everything they'd been up to for the sake of Seb's documentary cum reality show, and in an effort to forget his seeming break up with both S & B. The fact that they'd turned on him on New Years and uninvited him from their Grand Tour still pissed him off to some degree, even if he still fantasized about Serena more than he should have, to the point of distraction at times.

"Oy boy...watch out fer thet trap! The lobster'll get ya if ya ain't careful..." the fisherman nearest him drawled in warning, as Nate snapped to attention with an "Aye aye sir...sorry," suddenly recalling his time traveling with Captain Chips a few years earlier.

"Ah head in the clouds again Arch? Ha ya better watch out or more than the head on your shoulders will be in danger from the look of that lobster." Sebastian joked, as Nate glanced down to see the lobster he was holding was dangling upside down, its claws dangerously close to his crotch.

"Ha ha very funny Seb...as if you could talk after that girl from Ipanema nearly bit off yours." Nate retorted back as Seb chuckled in reply. "To true! Ha ha ha! Anyway, ribald jokes aside, I have it on good authority that I have someone interested in footage of the faces in the cone, if only we climb up there and film it. So that's why I have I all arranged for us to climb up there tomorrow."

"Really? That's cool. Is...this guy legit?" Nate asked as he worked with his catch, to which Seb replied. "Sure. His name is Giorgio A. Tsoukalos and he's arriving tonight with his colleagues David Childress and Erich von Däniken. Apparently they want to see all of our footage so far from the various stuff we've did and the crap we've seen. They're from the History Channel, so this could be our big break, DUDE!"

"Really? Awesome. Although I doubt they'll want your footage of your encounter with the girl from Ipanema, dude." Nate joked, as Seb replied. "Hey you never know...she _was_ pretty strange, now that I remember. Might've had teeth like a Komodo Dragon or so..." as Nate just laughed in reply, anticipating the adventure the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day in Tristan de Cunha, Nate and Seb had just arrived at the dock where a ship carrying the latest supplies to the island and a few visitors. Leaving the boat via the gang plank was a swarthy skinned man in his late thirties, with wild, dark hair, and a guy perhaps in his fifties with a slightly round face, graying hair, and glasses. Both me were dressed in an assortment of gear from L.L. Bean and Lands End, topped off with Columbia jackets, as they crossed the dock and climbed a slight rise, beelining right for the two young men who were still visitors themselves.

"Hello...Hello...Sebastian Wozniak and Nate Archibald, I presume?" the swarthy man inquired, holding out his hand in greeting.

"Yeah though you can call me Seb and he's Nate. Glad to meet ya Mr..." Seb replied, shaking his hand.

"Tsoukalos. Giorgio Tsoukalos...and this is David Childress." the swarthy man replied, as Childress also extended his hand and Nate replied "Nice to met you." exchanging greetings as Tsoukalos then went on.

"Yeah Erich von Däniken couldn't' make this trip but he along with the rest of us are very interested in the footage you've gotten so far, and exploring the crater to see the faces. Very exciting stuff." he replied, as he attempted to tame his otherwise wild, windblown hair.

"Sure. The footage is all on my laptop and backed up onto a cloud server..."Seb replied, until h was cut off by Childress "I hope it is password protected..." to which Seb retorted "T-cha yeah...double encrypted and everything. Dude, don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Uh, if I could interrupt, I know you guys wanna see the footage and all...but we have the assent up he volcano scheduled in about an hour...and our guide said it might take most of the day..." Nate interrupted, as the guys tried to decide what to do next.

"Maybe...we can just see some of the most mysterious footage now...and then see the rest once we get down from the mountain..." Giorgio pondered as Dave and Seb agreed. The guys then went into he corner of he local pub and watched bits and pieces of the footage Seb and Nate had gotten so far, Giorgio especially exclaiming "I knew it! I knew it! The Chupacabra _does_ have an e-longated cranium! And he might be related to the visitors from Sirius!" as Dave seemed to concur. Meanwhile, Nate didn't know what to think of their comments about the rough, haphazard footage he and Seb had taken so far.

"Visitors from Sirius? More like visitors from TJ, because that's where we filmed at. ha ha. anyway, I've never seen any employees who looked like that at the Sirius store when I upgraded the radio in my BMW." Nate joked, as Seb replied "I don't care what those guys think or what they're smoking for that matter, as long as their money's green...Although they could be right, ya never know..."

After a few minutes more, the guys were ready to begin their journey up he side of the volcano to see the lava formations which were so intriguing, at least to some of them. Starting the journey seemed simple enough, although as always it was filled with its own degree of potential danger as well.

The guys traveled up the treacherous lava rock in a path mainly only native islanders typically traveled, and then only a few times a year, if that. All the way up, Giorgio and Dave kept looking for "evidence", or so they called it, asking questions to Nate and Seb about what they'd seen. Nate was still perplexed over why the guys were so curious about their travels, while Seb chalked it up to their reputations as adventurers on social media proceeding them.

Finally, they made it to the summit of peak and the mouth of the crater, being careful to check their gear when they realized they were at the lip of a volcano. Traversing into the crater, Nate and Seb led the way, ahead of their visitors, although both Giorgio and Dave, along with their extensive camera crew from the History Channel, were hot on their heels as well, nearly surpassing them.

"Okay dudes we're almost there...at least according to my satellite GPS..." Seb declared, as he checked his device and Nate double checked it.

"Uh...I think its over here...twenty degrees north..." Nate replied, as he was soon interrupted by an overly enthusiastic Giorgio Tsoukalos and Dave Childress passing them by as they seemed to spot something in the near distance, through the shifting volcanic ash in the crater.

"Yes...YES...YES! THERE IT IS! Or more precisely, there THEY ARE!" Tsoukalos exclaimed as he nearly ran to the vaguely monolithic type rocks that jutted vertically out of the ashy soil.

"Yeah there they are! Excellent specimens if I do say so myself! Though we'll have to get a better look...and documentation of course." David Childress added, motioning for the rest of the climbing and camera crew to follow him and document what they'd just found. Watching their enthusiasm with a degree of bemusement, Nate followed along behind, coming behind them to skeptically stare at the rocks, pulling his partner in this adventure, Seb, off to the side to chat. "Ha ha...these guys must be crazy...coz I don't see anything, do you?"

"Nah...just rocks...but don't tell them that. They think its like the holy grail or something...and as long as they're paying the big bucks...I don't care if they see the Terminator in their toast... or E.T. in their oatmeal." Seb joked as he stared at the crew and Nate just laughed and shook his head.

"Oh yea of little faith...the eye has not seen, the ear has not hear and the minds have not comprehended what the skies have in store for us...and here is further evidence...right in front of our eyes. Do you have it on film, Dave? We've gotta get this on film." Tsoukalos replied,inquiring then of his crew and co theorist, Dave.

"Oh yeah most definitely." Dave replied, examining the standing stones himself, while commenting to his camera crew in a mini interview of sorts.

"Yeah there they are! Excellent specimens if I do say so myself! Though we'll have to get a beter look...and documentation of course." David Childress added, motioning for the rest of the climbing and camera crew to follow him and document what they'd just found. Watching their enthusiasm with a degree of bemusement, Nate followed along behind, coming behind them to skeptically stare at the rocks, pulling his partner in this adventure, Seb, off to the side to chat. "Ha ha...these guys must be crazy...coz I don't see anything, do you?"

"Nah...just rocks...but don't tell them that. They think its like the holy grail or something...and as long as they're paying the big bucks...I don't care if they see the Terminator in their toast... or E.T. in their oatmeal." Seb joked as he stared at the crew and Nate just laughed and shook his head.

"Oh yea of little faith...the eye has not seen, the ear has not hear and the minds have not comprehended what the skies have in store for us...and here is further evidence...right in front of our eyes. Do you have it on film, Dave? We've gotta get this on film." Tsoukalos replied,inquiring then of his crew and co theorist, Dave.

"Oh yeah most definitely." Dave replied, examining the standing stones himself, while commenting to his camera crew in a mini interview of sorts.

"Really? There's really something there?" Nate asked skeptically, as Giorgio piped up.

"Of course! Don't you see the face? The linear planes carved into the stones that form the lines of the faces. Eyes, nose, mouth, cheekbones, and chin...its all there, clear as day...I'm very surprised you don't see it."

"This could be evidence of the 'gods' or extraterrestrial visitors existence and influence here in the past." Dave added as well.

"Do you really think these rocks mean aliens were once here?" Nate asked, skeptically chuckling, as Seb enthusiastically added "Aliens? AWESOME!"

"Of course! These rocks alone provide enough evidence to more than postulate a theory about the visitors from another star who might've been the inspiration for these megaliths, also known as moai on Easter Island at least. Why these are so similar to these famous statues that they have to be connected! Carved out of volcanic ash to resemble the gods..gods from the sky obviously, who looked just like these faces. And why are they pointing to the sky?..." Childress explained until he was interrupted by his cohort.

"Aliens!" Tsoukalos, exclaimed excitedly, adding... "These are hanau h'epe...who were direct descendants of the gods, clearly a product of extraterrestrials...because who else could see these statues from the sky but extraterrestrials? So this is further proof! The answer is clear, it is obvious!"

"You seriously think so?" Nate asked, still skeptical.

"Of course! Which is why we've GOT to document this for the doubters...and of course the network..." Giorgio replied, as Childress agreed.

"Yes...we need to contact both Erich...and the network...and thank the teachers from the sky, by contacting them.. " Childress said as he pulled a crystal skull out of his backpack along with several diodes. He then set to work attaching the diodes between his smartphone and the skull, which he'd set near one of the stone heads they were examining. They then proceeded to sit cross legged on the ground around the heads, in almost a yoga trance.

Seeing the commune-like situation in front of them, Seb suddenly spoke up and suggested "Hey dudes, I know something else that may help...grade A pakalolo which definitely wouldn't hurt..." pulling out a bag of it & a pipe from his backpack.

"Ah yes..that may help indeed. Thank you friend...yes his is exactly what we need for our commune with the gods.." Childress and Tsoukalos agreed, languidly reaching for what Seb offered. To Nate all of this seemed unusual...until t got to what Seb had to offer. He might not totally agree with his clients' ancient astronaut theories, but he wasn't one to pass up a good smoke if offered.

xoxoxo

Meanwhile in Dubai, after her massage in the hotel in Dubai, Blair Waldorf was feeling like a new woman, more or less. New and a little frisky, so throwing caution to the wind, she picked up her cell phone and checked not only her usual social media haunts like facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Gossip Girl...posting a new selfie to both IG and GG...she also was sly and decided to check out the YikYak app she'd just downloaded the day before. She'd heard that it was a great way to meet people, and even though some used it just for anonymous hookups and she'd just broken up with Chuck again and had momentarily sworn herself off men...it didn't hurt to see how or if the app worked. If she happened to snag the attention of a hot, rich guy in Dubai...all the better for moving on.

Uploading an edited version of her most recent selfie to her account, Blair started the app's search feature and much to her surprise and delight found several other user accounts in the area. Soon a few of the users began to find her and sent her offers to chat. Ignoring the most crude requests, Blair settled on one account which seemed to pique her interest, mainly because of his answers to her questions and the fact that he seemed to fit all of her criteria in a man, claiming he was tall, dark, handsome, wealthy, intelligent, had attended Oxford, and seemed very charming was intriguing enough. When he mentioned he was French...or at least wise she assumed he was when he suddenly changed his profile pic to the Eiffel Tower, Blair was taken. Here was a charming Frenchman who would know how to woo her and treat her right. Even if he only became her lover, it would still be worth it in the end, to move on.

With that thought in mind,she texted him...

'BW02: Ooh I'm flattered by the compliments...and intrigued by the man. If everything you'v said is true..I'd love to meet up I'm staying in Suite 230...'

'poisson_basse: Ooh mon amour I'd love to, but...alas I've just been called away to Paris on business...which I must leave for un instant...But if you want, we can meet up in Paris...'

'BW02: "OOh that sounds tres magnifique! Give me a location, even if its your bed, and we'll meet up!'

'poisson_basse: Mon cher I love how you think! Yes...I can't wait until we can meet up...so that I can make passionate love to your beautiful body.'

'BW02: Ooh I cant wait!'

'poisson_basse: Oui! Let us meet up at your favorite restaurant...which is..let me guess...Le Train Bleu...Am I correct?'

'BW02: Yes, oui, that's my favorite! But still, how am I to know that its you? Deets please!'

'poisson_basse: Ha ha...Fine then...my name is...Pierre Louis...and here is my photograph...'

'BW02: Merci, Pierre-Louis. You are just what I imagined...I can'twait to meet you in person...'

Blair sighed as she closed out of the app and went on to check Gossip Girl, prompting her friend to question her a bit.

"So B, who were you texting in such a flurry then? Trying to torment Chuck?" Serena teased, as she suddenly checked her own social media accounts between sipping her drinks as she relaxed, post-massage.

"No...but that is a good idea! I should sent a really torrid blast into Gossip Girl about his dick or his technique in the bedroom and see what he thinks...?" Blair mused, as she then went on to Gossip Girl herself to see if there was anything new.

"Oh B...haha. Well if not Chuck, then who? Nate?" Seren mused as she then checked Gossip Girl for any posts about Nate, which seemed pretty quiet on that front.

"No, not Nate either...though I do wonder what he's up to right now? No...I was just chatting with a guy I met on YikYak.." she nonchalantly replied.

"YikYak? Oh B...you're gonna hook up with som dude you met on YikYak?" she skeptically mused.

"Its not like that! He's a suave Frenchman name Pierre Louis...and we have so much in common. Money, class, breeding, a taste for the finer things in life...let alone the fact that he's gorgeous..Did I tell you that? Look at his pic!" Blair enthused as she passed her phone to Serena, who scanned over the conversation briefly.

"Hmm...he does seem good...maybe too good to be true? I hope you are careful. You didn't agree to hook up with him here, did you?" Serena pondered aloud.

"Nooo! He wants to meet me at the Le Train Bleu restaurant...which means we have to travel to Paris ASAP! Do you think we can leave tonight? I think my father still has his G6 available..."

"Yeah we probably can...and don't worry about the plane...because Todd told me that his friend's Lear jet is at my disposal...so we can take that to Paris if we want..." she replied nonchalantly.

"Fabulous! I can't wait! I'll just have to go shopping now to make sure I find the perfect outfit!" Blair exclaimed. She then was going to proceed to the nearest boutique, when there was suddenly someone at the door to the suite. Serena went to open it and was surprised to see an entourage of stylists enter with a bevy of products and racks of clothes.

"Oh I didn't know my agent had arranged a photo shoot? Well you can just leave it it in here..." she replied, motioning where they could leave the items in the room.

"Agent? Photo shoot? We weren't informed about that...but it can be arranged if need be. Miss..."

"Vanderwoodsen, of course. Serena Vanderwoodsen, at your service...although if you want an autograph I'll have to find a pen."

"No...we were instructed to provide a selection of apparel from our latest collection for a one 'Blair Waldorf'.."

"Blair?" she replied nervously, as her friend heard her and interrupted. "Yes, S?" to which she replied "Yeah B, all of is is for you..." her voice trailing off in astonishment. "Really?! Wow, thanks S! Great timing! What a way to cheer me up!"

"Uh no...I didn't do it...apparently its from..." she began until she was interrupted by a text message chiming in on Blair's phone.

"Pierre Louis! Ooooh he just told me to pick out whatever I like because he wants me t look hot for our meet up! Oooh he's so generous!" Blair squealed as she looked over her dress selection.

"B don't you think this is a bit much?" Serena pondered aloud.

"No...and as if you're one to talk. You've accepted gifts from me all the time. Anyway as an incentive to go along with me, you can take one of the dresses too. I'm sure he's good for it." Blair mused, offering a tempting incentive.

"Okay, if you insist." Serena cautiously replied although the temptation of a designer gown was too strong to resist in that moment.

An hour or so later, Serena and Blair boarded the lear jet, which happened to be owned by Salauddinkhan Babi Balasinor who had been dealing with some business in Dubai and was apparently a friend of Todd's too, by the look of it. Serena and Blair thought they were interesting traveling companions...if only for the entertainment factor because, no one looks a gift horse in the mouth, especially when it comes in the form of a private jet to Paris. For the duration of the flight both girls were witty conversationalists, with Serena snapping selfies of herself partying with everyone to use as self promotion on Instagram, and Blair chatting with her online lover, loving how their conversation became more and more heated, much to her delight.

Once they arrived in Paris, the girls booked a suite at the Hotel Lutetia, getting in he wee hours, with Blair chatting with her new 'beloved' Pierre Louis almost the whole way, or so it seemed to Serena, who in turn was checking her social media accounts too and posting a selfie. Given how late it was, they decided to sleep, with Blair then deciding to spend the next day preparing for her 'big date', while Serena worked on her personal image and managing her accounts and her career obligations.

Eventually it was time for Blair to leave for her big date, prepping for it by using the stylists Serena had arranged to come in and help her prep for her photo session. Noticing Blair attempting to checking her phone with one hand while the other received a manicure, Serena chuckled "Oh B, I can't believe you. You've been on your phone today more than I have mine. Just calm down."

"Okay S,...But, FOMO...Gossip Girl FOMO! I swear I just saw a post that said Chuck Bass was spotted in Paris...and I swear if he ruins my date..." she panicked.

"Ha ha, I doubt he's here because of you, B. You're so paranoid." Serena chuckled.

"Yeah I guess I am. I'm just nervous this'll all go bad and I won't know what to do...and I don't wanna miss out on all he latest gossip..why did you know..." she enthused, sharing the latest juicy details with her friend.

Within an hour of her conversation with Serena, Blair was soon on her way to the restaurant in a cab as she anxiously anticipated the night ahead. Once she got to the restaurant, she was soon seated at a table in the center where she could take in the opulent decor, which made her feel like a princess out of a fairytale..or at least the French court of Versaille...as she always imagined herself to be.

While waiting at her table, Blair scanned the opulent restaurant, feeling like a princess while attempting to spot her date, checking the profile pic he'd sent her against the few men who were entering and/or sitting in the restaurant. It was then that she spotted out of the corner of her eye a suave, dark haired man in an Ermenegildo Zegna suit and Gucci Metal Navigator Sunglasses, a stereotypical player who was all too familiar to her.

"Pierre Louis? More like 'Pierre No-show'. S, I can't believe it, but I think I've just been Catfished by a Bass!" Blair frantically typed into her phone as she sat at her table at Le Train Bleu.

"Oh B! I knew you shouldn't have agreed to hook up with that guy you met on YikYak. Didn't even you say he seemed to good to be true?" Serena replied as she practiced her best poses for her official Instagram account between sessions with her makeup artist in her suite in the Hotel Lutetia.

"But he seemed so perfect! He seemed to know me right off the bat...even that I love Paris and Le Train Bleu...although Le Jean François Piège is grand too. Still, I can't believe Chuck did that..the Basstard! I should catfish him back...maybe pretend I'm some desperate slut and trick him into meeting me at Kiki de Montparnasse...although knowing C, he might actually like that!" Blair sighed as she furiously typed to her friend.

"Oh B...you're something else! LOL. As I said before, if he's too good to be true, he probably is.."

"Yeah. ANYWAYS, I need to get outta here before someone spots me and posts it on Gossip Girl." Blair panicked in her text, slipping on her own pair of oversized Gucci sunglasses in an effort to hide.

"Well why don't we meet up at Le Dauphin, then. I was able to snag a table there and we can hang out at the wine bar. Then if we're spotted, we'll just be two single girls out and about at the trendiest bar in Paris. Sound good, sweetie?" Serena replied back, after posing for another professionally photographed, flawless 'selfie' to be posted on Instagram.

"Sounds great. See you there." Blair replied back, as she paid her check and attempted to make a stealthy getaway from Le Train Bleu, only to catch a cab to take her to meet Serena at Le Dauphin. Still though, her getaway, if not presence at the first restaurant wasn't stealthy enough, because in the time it took to travel across Paris in a cab, this Gossip Girl blast was sent out.

'SPOTTED - B looking like a desperate housewife, sitting at a table for two that soon became one...Poor little cow...Meanwhile others like S are looking hotter than ever! #InstagramQueen! #Taylorwho?'

"S...THERE YOU ARE! OMG DID YOU SEE WHAT GOSSIP GIRL JUST POSTED?!" Blair wailed as she soon found her friend who was sitting at the bar of Le Dauphin, looking like the sexy starlet that she was.

"Oh B...calm down...and have a drink..." Serena slyly replied, sliding an apple mocktini her friend's way as she then proceeded to sip her cosmo.

"Thanks S, I needed this. Hopefully it was shaken and not stirred." she replied, taking a sip of her drink just then.

"Of course..." she slyly replied.

"Ah...Oh my day is becoming horrendous...absolutely horrendous! First I can't decide on what to wear, then I nearly lose my ride doesn't show, so I have to take a cab. Then when I get to the restaurant, I'm served veal scallopini with a side order of 'wait twenty minutes for my date to show.' Then when I don't see him, I suddenly spot a guy who I swear was Chuck Bass looking like 'Mr Player of the Year' in a Italian suit, and he stared a me with a smirk, so I'm sure it was him...so THAT was when I figured it'd just been Catfished by a BASS, of all people! The Basstard! I have plans for him! Especially if he was the one who posted to Gossip Girl and made her sound like a teenage internet star! OMG! Gossip Girl called me a 'desperate housewife' while you an 'Instagram Queen'?! Then on my way here I almost lost my Vivier ump while trying to catch a cab outside of Le Train Bleu. I'm so embarrassed, I don't know how I'll ever show my face again." Blair moaned as she attempted to hide behind her dark sunglasses and an oversized menu.

"Wow B, I didn't know your day was that tough. I agree a lot of that was ridiculous...maybe a shopping trip will help too. We can go to the Champs Elysées and shop at some of your favorite shops and relax." Serena replied, trying to be supportive of her friend.

"Yes, retail therapy is just what I need...and perhaps another drink. Hey garcon with the bubble butt...virgin gimlet and keep 'em coming!" Blair replied, as she tried to motion for the bartender to pour her another drink, while Serena dealt with a message from her publicist who was asking about work and her next project. Work was always pulling at her, but her friend was just as important indeed...at least in the moment. She'd have t break it to B soon that she needed to get back to the States soon, no matter the lure of their exotic travels.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once they departed Paris, Serena and Blair flew back to the United States, both a little worse for wear, but satisfied overall. Returning to their shared university of Yale, Serena went her way with her friends from her major, while Blair returned to her peers in pre-law. Getting back into the swing of things proved especially difficult for Blair Waldorf since she not only had the typical worries of her fellow classmates, of finishing projects and getting perfect grades, so that she could be at the top of her class in Yale's prestigious Law School as well, she also held the combined concerns of both her old eating disorder, as well as her unexpected pregnancy with Chuck Bass' baby. Becoming pregnant as a university senior, then discovering it only after she'd broken up with her college boyfriend had definitely NOT been in her ultimate plans for her life, especially at this point. Of course becoming young mother had been something she'd daydreamed about before...back in high school when shed was dating Nate Archibald, and her baby sister Yale had just been born, or when she was dating Chuck in college and she fantasized about them as a family "...in a decade or so...", but never was her fantasy to be a single mother, if she could help it.

Thus, that, along with what she still could remember her doctor telling her about the likelihood of pregnancy being slim, because of her bulimia, made her current circumstances very troubling indeed. Based on the opinions of others, feminism dictated that a woman had the right to make her own choices about her own body, and that was an idea that she wholeheartedly agreed with. However, despite what she'd proclaimed to Chuck Bass in their latest confrontation, the reality of actually going through with an abortion was a whole other story, when she truly pondered on it. Logic told her she should, because of her schooling and future career goals, as well as the fact that becoming parents at 21 or 22 years old was not something she or Chuck were ready for...especially in regard to the jet setting, single adult lifestyles both wanted to maintain.

Being conflicted didn't help Blair any when it came to dealing with her eating disorder either, so thus her usual coping mechanisms were all going haywire and she began to secretly binge and purge again, which did nothing to help with her pregnancy symptoms either. Finally, when she'd locked herself in her bathroom in her shared apartment in New Haven one too many times for their liking, her flatmates called Serena, who arrived there with her own entourage friends and decided to intervene.

"B...Are you in there? Let me in...please..." Serena intoned softly knocking on the bathroom door.

"Sorry S! Not by the...non-existent hair on my electrolicized chin!" Blair pouted aloud, so that Serena would surely hear.

"Ha ha Oh B! Or should I call you little pig?" Serena lightheartedly teased.

"PIG! Low blow, S! Although I AM a PIG, aren't I? I feel like a pig after bingeing on an entire sleeve of macrons from La Petite France..." Blair moaned, as she sat near the toilet and held her stomach, feeling bloated and embarrassed.

"Oh B...you're not a pig. I apologize for that remark...just let me in...or I'm coming in after you." Serena threatened lightheartedly.

"As if you can." she sarcastically replied.

"All right then...its a challenge." Serena replied, as she spoke to Blair's flatmates and left the close proximity of the old wooden door that was her friend's barrier from the outside world.

Blair waited patiently, then rather impatiently for Serena to return as she sat on the floor of the bathroom and picked on her pajama pants. Considering that Serena said she was 'coming in', yet had left her position outside the bathroom door most likely meant that she and her housemates were searching for the skeleton key to the bathroom...which was fortunate for Blair that she had taken the key with her into the bathroom before she locked the door. After a few minutes of waiting impatiently, Blair suddenly heard a sound outside the wall, as she glanced up to the window and gasped.

"What the heck...S?"

"Hello B, I told you I was coming in here to join you." Serena chuckled as she lithely climbed through the window and gracefully glided across the room and sat down in front of her on the floor.

"Leave it to you S to become the epitome of a personification of a Beatles song in your attempt at intervention." she sarcastically replied.

"Huh?" Serena mused.

"Uh, _"She came through the bathroom window..."_ she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, I didn't realize that...ha ha...I didn't know you were such a Beatles fan, B." Serena teased.

"I became one, to an extent, back when I was at Oxford and dated Chuck. One of his flatmates seemed to have Beatles songs and other bands from the 60s on constant rotation whenever I went there, so it seemed. And sometimes even Chuck liked to play the White Album or Srgt Pepper whenever we...ya know..." Blair explained, reminiscing a little.

"Oooh I get ya now B. ha ha ha No wonder you thought of that song when I climbed through the window...*wink wink* I'd thought you'd just remember the time when we invaded Nate's townhouse for our ice cream party and we climbed up the trellis to sneak in." Serena replied.

"Oh yeah that too. My carefree days before responsibility fell down on me like a ton of bricks. I'm probably failing my classes and I don't know what to do...and if I fail out of law school...I don't know what I'll do because my parents will probably cut off my trust fund...and I just can't cope, so much bulimia has returned! And I KNOW puking out my guts isn't the right choice, but I don't know how to deal! Or I don't wanna. I don't know how I could ever be a good mother." Blair sighed dejectedly.

"I'm sorry B, but I'm glad you're opening up to me again. When your housemates told me how worried they were for you, I knew I had to come over and see you, by hell or high water, or a high window if necessary. I'm here to help you deal, whatever your choice. So what is your choice, about your baby, law school, and so on?" Serena asked, concerned.

"I'd love to just hide in here until graduation...or doomsday...or I give birth...whichever comes first." she pouted, hiding her face.

"Ha ha...I don't think you can do that, but good try. Uh have you seen your therapist lately? Or your doctor?"

"No...they're back in New York, and I haven't made that fateful trip yet."

"All right. Well maybe you can see them, and I'll come along if you want me to. If I go along maybe it'll draw some of the attention away from you, incase the gossip follow since I make the pages of the gossip blogs like Gossip Girl more often."

"Yeah you do. Thanks for pointing that out, S." Blair sarcastically intoned.

"Oh its just the hazard of my acting career, that's all." Serena replied, remembering with pleasure the attention she so naturally received for her stunning good looks.

"Anyway, after that...well how close are you to graduating? I only ask because I have a new movie coming up and it'll be filming in California for the next few months. It would be the perfect place to chill out after your procedure, or to have your baby, whichever you decide."

"Yeah, about the abortion...even though I'm pro choice...I don't know if I could go through with an abortion after all. Some of what I'd told you back in Paris, or told Chuck in Dubai, was because that's what I'd thought I was supposed to do or say, as a feminist...but now in reality I'm not so sure. I hope that doesn't mean I'm a bad feminist or anything." she cautiously inquired.

"Ha ha, no. You're not a bad person if you change your mind, B. Everyone is free to, that's why its the freedom to choose. Anyway, whatever your choice is, B, I'm behind you 100%." Serena replied encouragingly.

"That's good to know." Blair replied, then added "Hey what's that sound downstairs? Are my housemates throwing a party again? Sadly here, I'm always the last to know."

"That might be my fault. I came over here with some friends...and it sounds like a party's started downstairs, just like old times." Serena admitted.

"Ooh a surprise party? You shouldn't have, S. Well if it is like old times, then we've gotta get ready to make an entrance...because as with any of my past soirees, the party doesn't officially start until I'm there." Blair regally replied as she suddenly wiped herb tears, stood up, and walked back to her bedroom, where she donned her black vintage Givenchy gown, styled her hair into a top bun, donned large dark Gucci sunglasses and Fendi kitten heels to do her best Audrey Hepburn as Holly Go-Lightly impression she could do in less than ten minutes, before she descended the stairs to her impromptu surprise house party, which coincidentally vaguely resembled the house party scene from Breakfast at Tiffanys. When Serena saw how easily her friend slipped into her old socialite role, which was a sharp contrast to her bathroom doldrums a half hour earlier, she knew that Blair was truly on the road to recovery, or an extremely good actress nonetheless.

xoxoxo

At the party, the guests were having a raucous time chatting and dancing and drinking and whatnot. Smoozing and partying in the best way, such that it seemed like a replication of the party scene from Tiffany's, so that when they entered, Blair couldn't have coordinated the scene any better had she scripted it herself. She and Serena had become so engrossed by their guests that neither noticed when an interloper or two crashed the party too. One guest in particular slunk in and settled himself onto a sofa in the corner and began enticing people to him, especially young, beautiful, leggy young things who began to catch the eye of others. It was then that Blair seemed to sense a presence, which caused her to glance toward his way, as he eyed her and smugly winked back.

Gasping and filled with a mixture of fear and indignation, Blair tried to ignore him, but his eyes seemed to follow her wherever she went, until she noticed that most of her party guests seemed to be mysteriously disappearing, and she frankly couldn't take it anymore. Thus she then strode over to the sexy, male figure lounging on her sofa in a designer suit, staring at her with a look that was a mixture of bemusement, anger, and smug desire.

Walking up to him, she asked "Hello...Chuck Bass...what are you doing here? And my guests...disappearing...do I have you to thank for that as well?"

"Hello to you too, Blair...its been a long time...so when I heard you and S were throwing a party, I thought it was the perfect time to catch up..." he drawled, eying her from head to toe.

"Oh really? I can only imagine how you would want to 'catch up.'" she sarcastically replied, arms folded and hip cocked as she stared down at him.

"Oh yes...I was curious about a few things...but by the look of it, of you, I am still curious..." he mused.

"I can only imagine...Well my glass needs ice, so I'm going into the kitchen to get some...If you want to talk, you can follow me. Get away from what remains of my party guests as well..." she replied, as she turned on her stiletto heel and walked toward the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, Chuck followed along behind her, but she didn't realized how closely until she stopped at the Subzero, opened the door, and he was right there, his hand sliding down her body as he pressed himself against her. With anyone else she may have thought such a move was tantamount to sexual harassment, but with Chuck, there was just something about him that just made her body scream for MORE...or maybe it was just pregnancy hormones sending her libido into overdrive too.

Strangely though, Chuck slickly turned his near groping of her into a move to grab for the ice, bending down to scoop up a few ice cubes into his palm before grabbing her glass and sliding them inside with a soft clink. Staring up at her, he smirked a bit as he stood, commenting "Hm...why does this feel familiar? Ah yes...the party from when we were in high school and I bent down for ice...and got a first view of Blair Waldorf's precious virgin...cunt."

"WHAT?! Seriously, Chuck Bass, you are so vulgar. You only wish you'd seen that back then." she haughtily replied. "Anyway, you'd always told me you'd only seen my ass then. And I remember something about an ice cube...and you teasing me about my temporary tattoo on my ass."

"Oh yes...the ice cube & the tattoo & your ass...a classic combination on you indeed, Waldorf. But what I told you then wasn't exactly what I'd really wanted to do to you..." he mused.

"Oh and what did you really want to do?"

"To be honest, then...mm...finger fuck you, stick an ice cube in your cunt, then try to pull it out with my mouth...leading to oral...which would've meant you'd have to reciprocate on me. Fair's fair...or so goes the teenage mind." he seductively chuckled, admitting to that much of his fantasy.

"Oh good gawd! Fortunately you didn't take that route then..." she replied with righteous indignation, although some part of her relished the idea he'd fantasized about her like that.

"Maybe. Though little did I know that it'd only be a few short years until I could." he mused aloud.

"And likely you ever will again!" she replied, staring him down, yet still feeling the strong pull of his eyes, his chiseled jaw and sardonic mouth, and the finely cut designer suit clad body.

"I wouldn't be so certain about that." he replied as he eyed her again. "I followed you in here because you wanted to talk...but now I'd rather not. Most of my questions are answered, but my insatiable curiosity still needs to be fulfilled."

"Oh really? In what way?" she skeptically replied.

"Based on the fact that your fridge contains both pinot and sparkling grape juice, despite your façade of continuing to drink. But it wasn't until I felt your body that my guesses were confirmed...nearly. Real confirmation would come if only I could strip that dress off of you and make mad, passionate love to your body." he seductively replied.

"Oh and what would that accomplish, other than the obvious?" she replied, staring him in the eye.

"Simply confirmation that you are still pregnant with my child. Along with..." he replied, wrapping an arm around her, drawing her close such that their lips almost met.

Seeing the look he gave her, she knew exactly what he'd meant, but before she could reply, he pulled her close and growled in her ear "Have sex with me...just once, that's all I need." As strong as she tried to be, her pregnancy hormones and her 'dry spell' got the best of her, such that Chuck Bass growling that in her ear while pressing his hot, hard body into hers was all it took for Blair Waldorf to finally succumb...and succumb she did as gasped in delight as she let him unzip her dress and they went at it in the kitchen.

Serena, wondering where her friend was, feared the worst and thought she'd caught her friend gorging on an apple pie, but instead Blair was half naked, bent over a countertop, with Chuck Bass having a go with her, clearly enjoying themselves. Not wanting to make a scene, and clearly embarrassed, yet somewhat pleased for her friend, Serena shooed the rest of the guests from the party and decided to take it elsewhere, hoping to avoid disaster.

Yet unbeknownst to any of them, the eyes of Gossip Girl are always watching and waiting for the next big thing, and usually the doors of opportunity are open again and again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reflecting on her life, Blair Waldorf didn't know what to think anymore, especially in regard to certain turns her life had taken in the past few weeks or so. From her impromptu hook up with Chuck Bass in the kitchen of her apartment...or more so, Serena's apartment...during an equally impromptu party, to her sudden actions to follow S to California right after receiving her Bachelor's degree from Yale. An action spurred by an impromptu change in plans due to her combined embarrassment over her unplanned pregnancy and her hook up with Chuck. In her mind, Blair thought it would've been so embarrassing to be a pregnant intern at her original placement and have to explain her pregnancy to all of the lawyers and her father, Harold Waldorf's former co workers at the rather straight laced law office in Manhattan, so when Serena offered her the chance to chill out in Los Angeles, she jumped at the chance to escape. Her decision to move even aligned with her future career track when her step father, Cyrus Rose, was able to procure an intern position at his law office in LA, and she was able to be accepted into Stanford's law school program as well. Obviously the law offices of a Hollywood entertainment attorney would be far more liberal and ask far fewer questions about their employees personal lives, especially considering the scandalous lives most celebrities lived. (Still though, she figured that what she and her peers had gotten up to in high school and beyond had been equally as scandalous...at least by UES standards.)

That being said, Blair pondered on her life thus far, as she drove down the highway in her BMW convertible from LA to Malibu, feeling a bit like a cross between Elle Woods and Malibu Barbie, albeit a chestnut brunette, rather than a sun bleached blonde. The person who actually looked like Barbie, with the flowing blonde hair, tasteful tan, and body which looked great in a designer bikini, was of course, Serena Vanderwoodsen. The fact that S just bought a beach house in Malibu and a pink Porsche 911 convertible with her money from her latest movie only added to the image that she was living the life of a real life Malibu Barbie.

 _"Yeah I can just imagine what Malibu Serena is doing right now...probably lounging poolside in a gold lamé bikini, drinking Cosmos, taking selfies for Instagram to update her standing on social media...all the while waiting on Malibu Nate to come over and hang out. Why they're probably taking selfies together right now to rub it in how happy they are. How much like a real life Ken and Barbie they are...meanwhile I'm stuck interning for an entertainment lawyer and playing Barbie's BFF Midge. Well two can play that game. I'll show them and all my followers how much fun I can be too...everyone get ready for Malibu Blair!..."_ Blair mentally pondered and panicked as she sped down the highway toward 'Malibu Serena's' dream house, whipping out her cell phone to check her friend's social media profiles and attempt to snap her own selfie while driving down the highway, with the sea shore and clear blue sky framing the perfect backdrop.

Unfortunately, attempting to snap a selfie while driving your car down a main artery highway in LA wasn't the best choice of action for anyone, let alone Blair Waldorf, as it caused her car to drift into an opposite lane and almost into several neighboring cars...including one being driven by an Uber X driver for a very discriminating client. Veering off toward the side of the road, the driver took stock of the situation and tried several evasive maneuvers, which saved them, but jostled the passengers inside more than a bit, much to their consternation.

"Hey slow down...I'm paying you good money..." the stylish passenger exclaimed, as he attempted to right himself in the car, which wasn't tremendously easy, considering the position he'd just been in, on the back seat of the Mercedes S-Class Maybach he was riding in. Righting himself, he sarcastically commented to the other passenger in the back seat, a leggy blonde he'd perhaps foolishly brought back with him to LA, after a weekend at the Bunny Ranch in Las Vegas, "The last time I use Uber X for my ride...are you okay, darling?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Chuckie...although I think I have a little boo boo right here..." she implored, acting slightly childish in her reply, as she pointed to her lip.

"No names, remember..." he retorted brusquely, then softened, adding "Hmm...you wouldn't think champagne would help?" as he poured her a glass of Crystal.

"Mmm...thanks!" she squealed, as she grabbed the flute and proceeded to down it, then grabbed the rest of the bottle, much to his surprise.

Settling back, Chuck mentally pondered to himself _"She's such a child...I don't know why I allowed her to convince me to take her back to LA with me...except for the obvious. I don't know how some people can still be so immature, even at her age. Such a fool. I should ditch her in one of the canyons and see how she'd fare. Yeah take her up to lookout point or the Hollywood sign and...ha ha...but I don't I could get away with that. Life is no crappy crime thriller set in the 80s..."_ he thought as he glanced out the window as the Mercedes he was riding in passed the BMW convertible which had nearly run into them. It was then he noticed that the driver was a woman, and looked suspiciously familiar.

It was then and there that Chuck Bass muttered under his breath as her pondered aloud _"What in the heck is Blair Waldorf doing driving a BMW down Hollywood and Vine?"_ as he seriously thought about ditching the girl with him before chasing after Blair, but spontaneously told his driver "Follow that car!"

Looking in her rear view mirror, Blair briefly noticed the black Mercedes behind her, but thought nothing of it at first, until it began seemingly tailing her. " _Oh great...my mom or Cyrus or maybe even my father hired a security team to follow me? What the fuck? I know I'm their little princess, and don't get me wrong, I love it, still...Still I'm a GROWN WOMAN and I should be able to live my life out of their prying eyes as much as possible...with the exception of Gossip Girl and Instagram and SnapChat and Twitter and facebook and Youtube, and Tumblr, and everything I do that my growing social media darlings just beg to see. I mean maybe my 400 followers on IG could care less that I had organic Mermaid NICEcream made with frozen mango and bananas, topped with flaked coconut, chia seeds, granola, and sliced strawberries...and pour over coffee from Kenya...for breakfast this morning...but it looked so good, I just HAD to share. Anyway...okay crazy stalker fan...lets see how well you can follow me now!"_ Blair mentally pondered, as she then began to do some moves she'd learned in a defensive driving class she'd just taken.

Driving down the street at a rapid pace, weaving between traffic a bit, Blair was able to lose the car that was tailing her at last, as she turned into the building where her office was, pulling into the parking spot nearest to the front door in which she was allowed to park. She wished she could park in the handicapped spot or the ones near the front door which were reserved for guests and clients, but so far her boss had vetoed the idea. Still though, it didn't mean that she wasn't lobbying to have a 'New and Expectant Mothers' parking spot erected in front of the building, near the front door as well, just so she could park in it. Blair had gotten the idea after having to make an impromptu trip to the bain of society, the ubiquitous suburban shopping mecca called Walmart one night at 1AM. The store was seemingly filled with cheap, bourgeoisie products, as if a bodega had simultaneously taken steroids and had fertility treatments, although it did have the products she'd needed then. Still though, there was one thing about the sprawling, big box store that she liked, and that was the existence of a parking spot for 'New and Expectant Mothers' right near the front door. A genius idea, since even though she wasn't very far along in her pregnancy yet, and was used to walking some, having grown up in the Big Apple, she still hated to have to walk very far across the office parking lot while wearing her new Louibitons. She hated scuff the beautiful lipstick red soles and of course wanted to keep them in pristine condition since she'd bought them on her on dime. (No luxurious gifts from her parents or a rich boyfriend, like Chuck Bass.)

As soon as she entered the office, she slid through the doors and into the main area, where she made her way towards her desk and her boss's office. Approaching both, her boss sauntered out of her office with a purpose, staring Blair down with a discerning eye as she exclaimed "You're late! I've been here already ten minutes and I'd expected my pour over ETHIOPIA OROMIA GUJI on my desk as soon as I arrived, but it wasn't, so that is very unprofessional."

"I apologize for my tardiness ma'am, but I had a difficult time on the streets today. The traffic was a nightmare and I swear someone was following me...although it might have been a security team..." she enthused.

"A security team?" her boss skeptically replied.

"Yes...perhaps. My parents have at times been a little over protective. Anyway, here's your drink...I hope I didn't spill any of it. Although you know it would've been easier for me to carry it, and I would've arrived that much sooner if this building had a 'New and Expectant Mothers' parking spot erected in front of the building..." Blair replied, hinting at the end.

"Thank you. Hm...I see. Well, today I want you to copy these briefs and work with my paralegal Stacey..." the attorney began, until Blair interrupted her.

"But what about the Hendersen case? You know I've been working with the others on the case..." she pleaded, as she didn't want to be excluded from meetings in regard to the high profile case involving the overdose and near death of a once high profile actress who'd been a triple threat of talent when both her the actress had been teenagers.

"May I remind you, Ms Waldorf that is a sensitive case and you are merely an intern, not yet an attorney. Thus you shall expect to be treated like any other intern, regardless of your familial connections." she brusquely replied, adding "As far as the 'New and Expectant Mothers' parking spot in front of the building, you do know that would be for potential clients that fit that description, not staff...unless she is in her ninth month or such. Since you don't appear to be that far along yet, and an intern, that should be a non-issue."

"Why I never! That's so unfair!" Blair gasped indignantly and began to pout, as her boss sighed, rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath "Ah these Millennials...they're all the same. Pouting when they don't get their way."

 _"Hm...diss Millennials? You bitch! You won't know what hit you after I'm done..."_ Blair mentally schemed, as she plotted her revenge, while watching her boss sashay down the hall in an enviable magenta Bilbao crepe-jersey dress by Roland Mouret.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, after much deliberation on the matter, Blair had come up with a plan that was nearly fool-proof to humiliate her boss...at least in her opinion. She would concoct a client for her which would in the end be such an embarrassment it would nearly bring down the firm. Then she, Blair Waldorf, would swoop in and save the day...by taking the controversial client on herself...who would suddenly become that much more cooperative. All she had to do was to find the 'controversial client' and willing participant in this ruse, and for that she definitely had someone in mind.

xoxoxo

Relaxing in her trailer, on the set of her latest movie, a period piece set in the 1930s, just before the start of WWII, Serena Vanderwoodsen was sipping a mimosa and pigging out on the brunch from the green room, switching off between memorizing her lines and checking the latest celebrity and social gossip online , when she suddenly got a call, which she soon answered as soon as she saw the name on her caller ID.

"B! How are you doing? How's the law firm?" Serena inquired, her voice somewhere between perky and sultry.

"Hi S. Yes its fine...I'm fine. Busy as always. Although are you fine, S? You sound like you either have a cold...or you're auditioning to play Blanche Devereaux. Why you're not in a secret production of Streetcar are you? You know how I always loved Vivian Leigh and Marlon Brando in that movie...and Scarlett O'Hara is my spirit animal." Blair enthused.

"Scarlett O'Hara? I'd always thought it was Audrey Hepburne? And wasn't Blanche Devereaux, Rue McClanahan's character on the Golden Girls, rather than Vivian Leigh's character on Streetcar?" Serena mused, slyly correcting her friend.

"Well that may be so...fiddle dee dee..." Blair sighed, slightly indignant.

"Ha ha _(Scarlett indeed!)_ Anyway, B, no, I'm not part of any secret production of Streetcar Named Desire...or Golden Girls...or anything else super secret, if that's why you called..." Serena replied inquiringly, wondering why her friend suddenly called her while at work.

"Oh you know how I love the latest celeb gossip, especially coming right from the source and all...but that's not why I called. I was hoping that you could do me a favor, S...just a small...minuscule little favor that requires a bit of your talent. An acting job, really." she cooed.

"An acting job? What type of acting job?" Serena inquired cautiously.

"Oh well...do you remember how I'm railing on about how much of a bitch my boss is? Well I'd thought that I could use your talents for being a diva and so on...and together we could play a trick on her. I'll suggest you as a new client...and then when she hires you, thinking she's landed a sweet deal, you suddenly morph into this unstable diva bitch yourself...sorta Britney circa early 2007, do you remember? And then I come in, offer to take you on as my client instead, as a sacrifice...and suddenly you're back to your old self...and it'll make my boss look like she can't handle her clients anymore, at least the younger ones...and I will have saved the firm, so to say." Blair enthused as she laid out her plans to Serena.

"B! You seriously want me to humiliate myself and my reputation just to make your boss look incompetence and you to appear to be the heroine? Plus anyway, aren't you just an intern?" Serena skeptically retorted.

"Well...yeah...but it wouldn't be for long and you are my best friend and friends stick together...so you probably owe me one." Blair pleaded.

"Blair...I don't know. That sounds like one of the most cockamamie schemes I've ever heard, to be honest. You really want to humiliate me...just so you look good? Some friend you are..." Serena replied, still rather surprised, but not surprised.

"But I always thought even bad press is better than no press..."

"BLAIR!"

"Oh all right. But if you won't do it, who will? Aren't you co-starring with anyone who could help, like that guy, Todd?"

"Todd's not in this picture...but I am starring alongside Olivia Burke, Ursula Nyquist, Eva Coupo, and some extras like Mallory Kharchenko...who oddly hasn't shown up for rehearsals today so far, which is strange considering how eager she was yesterday. I would've suggested Mallory just to get her out of my hair...but it looks like someone else already beat me to it...ha ha. Plus, I didn't get her cell number...so sorry." Serena sighed, as she heard her friend sigh in agreement.

"Damn...Well thanks S, anyway..."

"Ah...maybe you can dig up something else at your law office, B. Something else that'll show how industrious you are. You never know what you might find in some old case files, B." Serena suggested, remembering the plot to her movie.

"Yes...you ARE right S. You never know what you might find..." Blair pondered aloud as she contemplated from her phone in the break room where she might dig around in next.

As she was hanging up her phone, Blair couldn't help but overhear a heated conversation going on between the queen of all the secretaries, a tall redhead named Donna Jo, and a balding, jowly partner, a peevish, 'penis man', who sort of looked like a cross between Richard Nixon and how she'd imagined the high school version of Chuck Bass might've looked like at roughly 45 years old, named Lewis Campbell. They appeared to be arguing over the fact that Donna Jo hadn't been able to find the perfect beach house for Lewis to buy, and he seemed to be forever berating her with his snide comments, although she could hold her own.

As she continued to listen in on their conversation, she happened to overhear how their conversation drifted from real estate to something about another attorney for their firm, a young know-it-all named Pete Cross, who seemed to be the pet of lead partner Don Harvey. Why Don had apparently hired him on a whim nearly five years earlier, seemingly in a scheme with his secretary Donna Jo, and Pete had shot to the top of the office's pool of freshman attorney's right away, due to his photographic memory...or so the story went. Still though, despite his accolades and talent for his job, there was supposedly something not quite kosher with Pete Cross...and Blair was eager to uncover the truth there too, if she could.

Leaving the break room, Blair followed Lewis back to his office, thinking how if he was anything like most of the guys she knew, she'd appeal to his obvious vanity and huge ego. Plus, she knew a bit about real estate and was a realist and a dreamer, much like him, so she knew where to appeal to him on a basic level. Waiting until he sat down in his chair, Blair entered the doorway of his office right after he'd turned in his chair, seemingly checking something on his phone. She stepped near his desk, laying a file on the top as she peeked over his shoulder and noticed that he was reciting what seemed to be a motivational speech into a handheld electronic digital dicta-phone. Blair cleared her throat aloud so that he'd notice her presence, as Lewis abruptly ended his recitation and spun around in his chair, glancing up at Blair and asking "Miss Waldorf, I presume? Do you need something...because you know time is money and mine costs most two grand an hour..."

"Ah indeed...well I was just here to deliver the dossier on the Smith case and wanted to make sure you noticed it. As well...I happened to overhear that you were looking into purchasing a new vacation home...and I thought that I'd offer to help, you needed it..." she offered.

"You know real estate? Okay then, I think I have a job for you..." he replied, a smug gleam suddenly lighting his greedy eyes, as he motioned for Blair to sit so that they could confer over his taste in real estate.

Perching on the edge of his desk, Blair was willing to show a bit of leg to get her way, potential sexual harassment suits be damned, but despite giving her an appreciative glance, Lewis was all business and opened the web browser on his laptop to Realtor dot com and showed her a few potential houses, picking apart what he'd liked and didn't like about each one. Apparently Lewis Campbell had very discriminating tastes where it came to real estate, style, and food, much like herself..." _and much like Chuck Bass"_ she wistfully thought, remembering the discussions they'd had about just that a few months ago, just before their break up at the New Year. Trying to distract herself from thoughts of Chuck, Blair refocused her attention back to what Lewis was talking about in regard to real estate, and Blair then realized how easy it would be to help him, and hopefully get what she wanted at the same time.

Noticing his tastes, and the necessity for a house right away, Blair knew she had just the place in mind...so she got on the phone right away.

"Hi S, are you busy? I only have a moment..."

"I'm on set right now...but I think I can spare a moment." Serena chuckled, a she balanced her phone in the crook of her neck, while holding out her hands as her manicurist took care of her hands and nails.

"Good...I was just wondering if your beach house would be available for this weekend? I need to borrow the use of it fora day or two...for work..." he replied hurriedly.

"You need to borrow my beach house this weekend for work? I'd love to B, but I volunteered to host the cat's latest afterparty at my place on Saturday, and with the caterers coming and going, I don't think its going to work this time..." Serena drawled, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Damn...Oh S.." Blair sighed angrily disappointed.

"I'm sorry B, but I can't. Though I think have an idea. Why don't you try my neighbor? I think she might help you, especially since I believe she's the head of the Alumni committee at Stanford, and a law professor as well. Since you're now going to go to school there, I think she'll be willing to help you...especially since its just her vacation home." Serena replied, remembering how her neighbor had once mentioned how she worked at Stanford.

"Really? Oh that would be wonderful S. Thanks million! By the way, you don't happen to have her number, do you?" Blair replied enthusiastically.

"Sure...let me see...her name is Sheila Szaz and her number is 555-555..." Serena replied while checking her as Blair jotted it down.

xoxoxo

Blair tried to call Sheila on the number Serena had given her, but for whatever reason she kept getting her answering service, so between classes on the Stanford campus, she decided to visit her office in person and see if she could borrow the beach house for the upcoming weekend. Finding the drably stylish blonde looking a bit harried as she opened the door to her office.

"Hello...and come in...if you're my new secretary you can get to work right away with this stack over here. With Alumni Weekend, a class reunion, and two classes worth of papers to grade, to say I'm busy is an understatement..." she said while strolling toward her desk and picking up a pile of paperwork to rearrange it.

"No...not quite...Ms. Szaz...I'm Blair Waldorf...I am a friend of your neighbor, Serena Vanderwoodsen and I came here to ask a favor of you. If you wouldn't mind...I'd like to borrow your beach house for the weekend..." Blair began, until she was cut off.

"Borrow my beach house? That is an interesting request...I suppose you want to throw an all night rager to celebrate the start of the term...or a 'tasteful soiree' in an attempt to impress your peers in Stanford's Law School...am I right?" she inquired, curiously.

"No...not quite..." Blair replied, as she mentally pondered, _'But great idea! Maybe not the teenage rager part...but the tasteful soiree idea **does** sound promising...I wonder if S would...' _ "No...I was just thinking about using it as a great place to stay because...S is having her house repainted this week and I'm allergic to the paint fumes, so I can't sleep there, let alone study...and of course I need to maintain my grade point average, so as to provide a shining example for my Curriculum Vitae, as you should know, being a Rhodes Scholar yourself." she added, laying it on thick.

"Well yes that's true. I suppose then, if you want to earn my respect and potentially access to my beach house, I have a few tasks for you to do first...and if you complete them, then I'll consider it..." Sheila proposed, deciding to make Blair have to work for the privileged, at least a little.

"Fine then...what do you need accomplished?" Blair replied, slightly curt.

"Well...first of all clear these documents from my desk. The dossiers, blue files, and loose documents go into the cabinets along this wall. Alphabetically and numerically if you please. File and sort until the desk is clear, or my administrative assistant finally arrives...whichever is first." Sheila replied, directing her in what she wanted done, adding in the end, "I have a class to prepare for, so I must leave post-haste. Thank you." as she then gathered her Coach handbag and left.

Sighing, Blair reluctantly got to work filing the documents as asked, inwardly praying that the secretary would arrive soon, so she could leave, and hoping she'd done enough to curry favor with Ms Szaz that she'd allow her to use the beach house at least for the coming weekend. While filing a few of the documents, Blair suddenly realized that as Head of Alumni Affairs, Sheila Szaz was the keeper of the personal university records for many of the graduates from the Law School within the past few years. Being an overly curious sort, and always willing to find dirt on anyone, Blair Waldorf began to shift through the files looking for anyone from the law firm she was interning at. Looking through the files, she suddenly realized that she couldn't find a file on 'Pete Cross' no matter where she looked. She looked in different cabinets and files and so on, but no 'Pete Cross', 'Peter Cross', or anyone who fit his description. Obviously he'd either lied about graduating from Stanford...or there were even bigger issues at hand, which she'd discover soon enough. Soon after discovering there was no 'Peter Cross' on file in the Alumni office, Ms. Szaz's administrative assistant finally arrived, a mousy girl who was clearly a student, and perhaps an Undergraduate as well. Obviously a student intern or employee as well...and the perfect material for a personal assistant of her own. Feeling the superior, Blair told the girl what needed to be accomplished, acting as if she was Ms. Szaz's personal assistant, and left the girl with most of the work that needed to be done, as she scurried off to her own business.

xoxoxo

Within a few days, Blair received a text from Sheila praising her for a job well done and she was able to procure the keys to the beach house, which she readied for Lewis' arrival, along with the interior decorator who he was attempting to woo into becoming more than just his decorator. While Lewis and his decorator toured through the house, which he bragged had "been in his family for years," Blair relaxed on a sofa in a room which appeared to be a home office of sorts, browsing through various things related to work, as well as her various social media accounts. When she checked Gossip Girl, she couldn't help but notice a post that said...

 _ **'Spotted in Southampton...among other guests, at the Henderson's White Party was Chuck Bass, partying with the Bambino twins in their red and blue Miu Miu cocktail gowns, making a patriotic statement with a glass of fine American bourbon on the anniversary of a day in September that'll live in infamy...'**_

 _"Partying with Bambi and Bibi Bambimbo...I should have known! And he's even sharing the family reserve with them...I can't believe it...although perhaps I can...and even how!"_ Blair inwardly seethed as she remembered the last time Chuck had shared some of the Bass family bourbon with her in his bedroom...which included him pouring it on her and licking off of her bare skin. An erotic image indeed...and one that Blair didn't want to have to imagine occurring between Chuck and the Bimbo twins as well.

Breaking her out of her memories, Blair suddenly became aware of shouting at the front of the house, as she noticed standing in the foyer was the real owner of the house, Sheila Szaz holding a Vuitton case and wearing a angry scowl, as she stared down the other guests.

"Lewis Campbell...what are you doing in my house? Least of which, with another woman?"

"Your house? Other woman? I'm his interior decorator...I'd thought Lewis owned the house."

"Oh you did?" Sheila replied skeptically. "Sheila, this is your house? I had no idea...I'm sorry if..." Lewis began, but it all turned into a mess until they were able to come to some semblance of order after a bit, with Lewis, his prospective interior decorator, and Blair Waldorf all leaving at once. What a day it had turned out to be...yet it wasn't all bad since Lewis was able to move on with his interior decorator, and Blair was able to tell him about what she knew regarding Pete, which set various things in motion in several different ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been the most interesting five months of her life, or so Blair Waldorf thought after she stepped off of the plane she had flown on all the way from her father Harold Waldorf's Chateau Villa in the South of France. Months that had wrought changes in her her life both figurative and literal, prompted in part by events that had happened in regard to work at the law firm, which prompted her to make the decision to lay low at her father's chateau for months as she sorted out her life. She had deferred law school for the time, but now was ready to get back in the swing of things at Stanford Law School, if she could.

Arriving back in the end proved to be easier than she feared, as most of the people who'd cared about what had happened at the law firm regarding Pete C had moved on, and most of her fellow students didn't seem to care. As she got back to her position as chair of the entertainment committee o f the sorority she was member of, she noticed that there was a familiar face among the would be pledges attempting to join.

"Jenny Humphrey...what are you doing here? I thought you were majoring in fashion, yet here you are attempting to pledge Delta Theta Phi when I thought you were a Fashion major? Or are you thinking about pulling an Elle Woods and following me into Law School?" Blair blithely asked, as she surveyed Jenny from her vantage point.

"No...I was just scouting out potential sororities to see which ones would accept me...but since this one seems to only accept Queen Beeotches like you, maybe I chose too soon..." Jenny replied smugly, showing she'd been around the block a little more since she'd last tangled with Blair Waldorf.

"Ooh touche...I see little Jenny has acquired claws since we last met. Good for you...although a woman should always keep it classy when it comes to calling someone out. Resorting to name calling of that caliber is so...Brooklyn, let's say. You're now at Stanford, an Ivy and a Law School sorority as well, so one must act the part." Blair replied haughtily, affecting a slight British accent to her speech to subtly prove her point.

"Yeah, **Stan** ford, not **Ox** ford, Queen Blair." Jenny slyly replied, intentionally accentuating the names in retaliation, which was a point not lost on Blair.

"Yes indeed..." Blair stammered, a little ill at ease, as she was reminded of her brief tenure at Oxford as an undergrad, her memories of how she'd been treated by her peers while there, and how she'd found solace in a relationship with Chuck Bass while there, and how her relationship with Chuck spurred other memories or consequences which she'd rather not dwell on too much or else she'd cry. Fighting back a tear, Blair cleared her throat as she added "Yes well...perhaps we should let bygones be bygones and move on with the future. Perhaps you would be a welcome addition to Delta Theta Phi after all." as she noticed Jenny's fashion sense and thought of a way she could be of some use to herself, personally.

xoxoxo

After the cocktail hour soiree was finished, Blair took Jenny aside, deciding to have a little chat as way of persuading her to help her with a little project that she had in mind.

"Little J, I need to ask you something...we won't be a minute..." Blair said, as she curled up on the sofa, drink in one hand, posture languid.

"What do you need, Blair? This isn't some sort of initiation, is it? I'm not rolling around in my underwear with anybody in public, just so you can publish it on Gossip Girl and make the laughing stock of me at this school, as well, are you?" Jenny sarcastically inquired, in reply.

"No, no, nothing like that...just a little sewing project is what I need help with at the moment anyway." she replied.

"Sewing project?" Jenny asked skeptically.

"Yes...After returning from my extended stay in France, I became discouraged, or I felt like a piece of me was missing...and perhaps it was. Anyway, to lighten my spirits, my father purchased a long haired Chihuahua for me, which I named JoJo. And I do love JoJo dearly, but she doesn't seem to love her custom Vuitton pet carrier she came with...or at least its a nightmare to carry to class, along with my notes, books, and handbag...So I was wondering Little J, if you could..."

"Carry your books or your dog? No way, Blair, am I going back to being your bond slave...this isn't high school anymore."

"Indeed. No, what I want you to is to make a sling of sorts, so that I can carry JoJo to class with me. Something rather like a Baby K'tan or Moby wrap or that sling that Nate and I used when my sister Yale was a baby. I tried JoJo in one...but she was sort of too large..."

"Okay...although where did you get a baby sling to try that? Did you go out and buy one just for your dog?" Jenny curiously teased.

"Not quite...I borrowed one once...and found the cotton material to be too common for what I want, because I want the sling to be worthy of a fashion accessory...such as a pashmina shawl for example." Blair suggested.

"A Pashima shawl? Okay, Blair, I'll see what I can do." Jenny replied with a chuckle s they both discussed potential design ideas.

xoxoxo

While making her way through law school, Blair also worked with Jenny Humphrey on their design project. After commissioning the special sling to carry her puppy JoJo around in, and wearing it on campus, Blair suddenly received requests from other like minded students, realizing then that she had inadvertently created a fashion trend. So with that in mind, she partnered with Jenny to create a company where she was in charge of sales and distribution, and lil J in charge of manufacturing. With the addition of a website and online marketing, as well as word of mouth, the business took off in such a way that she was making a comfortable, if not in her opinion very modest income from it by the time she was graduating from law school.

It was at that time that she talked with a professor that dealt in business law, who told her to patent her idea, which she did. Soon afterward, Blair happened to be watching TV in the waiting room of her veterinarian's office, when she happened to see the end of an episode of the TV show Shark Tank, which mention how new inventors could bring their inventions into the tank and perhaps acquire one of the 'Sharks' to invest in someone's idea. Given that she had just graduated from Stanford Law, and a child of the Upper East Side of New York City, Blair saw it as her personal opportunity to take her business venture to the next level...and garner a bit of fame in the meantime.

xoxoxo

Blair walked onto the stage set wearing her black and white Balmain gown and her pup in his red sling under a knee length coat, as she made her way onto Shark Tank, confident as ever. Right off she started with her speech, enunciating to capture the attention of the five investors sitting in a row of chairs in front of her.

"Hello Sharks, my name is Blair Waldorf. I am seeking twenty-five thousand for ten percent equity in my company. My business is PupLove, the world's best dog carrier. PupLove dog carriers are functional, fashionable, and comfortable. My slings are handmade out of an Italian cashmere wool blend, they feel so luxurious! The ergonomic design goes on both shoulders, for a super snug and comfortable wear. I actually have some custom made samples I'd love to pass out to you."

"This is beautiful...what made you come up with this idea?"

"I was a law student at Stanford and I wanted to take my pet Chihuahua on campus, but she didn't want to just stay in my designer pet carrier...so I came up with the idea for the sling. I sewed a pashmina shawl I owned into the sling, and thus PupLove was born."

"And how much have you sold so far?"

"Approximately one hundred thousand dollars in the last few months..."

"Really? Wow...excellent..."

"Yes, I've made a little money." she haughtily replied, nonchalantly, pondering over the fact that in her world a company hadn't truly made money until it had hit the million, if not one hundred million mark, but she wouldn't belay to her potential investors her point of view on that.

"Well you've sold quite a bit of product in a very niche market...so I'd like to make you an offer..."

"And I'd like to counter that offer with...$50,000 for 40%."

"Chu...Charles we have a deal..."

"Congratulations..."

"I'll give you Fifty bucks for the dog..."

"Yay we have a deal!"

"I know I'm an innovator and its a little sad the other Sharks didn't get it, but that's okay because I feel like often times I'm a little like Einstein's quote where he always has to ask himself ' _Am I insane, or is the rest of the world?'_ " she replied to the camera for her final sound byte after the rest of her pitch segment had been filmed.

xoxoxo

After filming the segment, Blair Waldorf walked into the greenroom to assess her product, her pet dog, and her phone, when suddenly she felt a tap on her back which caused her to turn around...and see the handsome, brunette businessman with the flashing eyes and chiseled jaw which she knew so well...

"Chuck Bass...so good to see you again. Its been too long...So what do you want? Did you come here to renege on our deal?" she asked, nervous but coy.

"No...nothing like that. I just thought to seek you out...and see how you are. Well?" he inquired, his voice low and seductively curious.

"I'm fine...albeit I do have a bit of a toothache that I hope to solve soon." she replied tersely.

"Is that so?" "I'd recommend my dentist...but he's on vacation in Palm Beach until after the holidays..." he purred.

"Thanks for the recommendations." she replied.

"In the meantime...I invite you to my place in the hills. We can discuss the terms of our deal to soft music, fine wines, imported chocolates, and a dip in my Jacuzzi bubble bath...Bikini included...unless you prefer without" he seductively purred, leaning ever so much closer to her.

"Bubble bath? And I suppose you'll expect to join me in that bubble bath?" she sarcastically replied.

"Oh but of course...I'm Chuck Bass..." he seductively chuckled.

"Indeed you are..." she replied, eyeing him head to toe as she contemplated what a sexy package he made in his designer business suit.

"So..." he eyed her, wolfishly, giving her a look she knew all too well, as he held out his hand...which she took, surprising even herself, as they departed the building and met up with a helicopter that said BASS on the side. While in the helicopter, Chuck and Blair got down to business, let's say, the business of sexiness as clothes were discretely shifted out of the way to accommodate their attempt at christening the Bass helicopter in style.

After their helicopter quickie, Blair was surprised that they'd landed so soon after taking off from the TV studios in Burbank, but was pleasantly surprised at the property at which they'd landed, a beautiful, classically modern villa along Adobe Canyon Road in Kenwood, California. The villa had an impressive cobblestone driveway that wound up to he villa itself, with its stone turret like entrance to the right, and open garage to the left, in which sat two of Chuck's cars, a Jaguar f type and a Porsche 911 convertible. Entering the villa, which was perfectly back lit by the setting sun, the pair slunk through the sumptuous living room, which opened to a balcony with a gorgeous view of the foot hills of the Napa Valley, and the sunken swimming pool on the patio below. Blair was then equally impressed as she glanced into the well pointed kitchen, library, and of course the spiraling staircase which led upstairs to the bedrooms. Being brief the pair made their way up the stairs to the master suite, where they soon made use of the sumptuous bed with its down comforters and Prestasi cotton sheets...falling asleep after another quick round or two of sex.

After awhile, Blair woke up and went to the bathroom, leaving Chuck to snore, naked on the other side of the bed. She was equally impressed by the bath, which included a large shower with a window that overlooked the valley, and a separate standing tub off to the side and entirely separate his and hers vanities. After taking care of her business and donning a terrycloth robe she found in the bathroom, Blair explored the rest of the upstairs, which included another bedroom similar to the master suite, including a similar bathroom, and a third bedroom which was slightly smaller and had a steam room adjacent instead of another bath.

Moving back to the master bedroom, Blair trod across the carpet intending to go out onto the balcony to tentatively greet the morning, picking up her mobile as she did, when she heard a sleepy drawl from across the room, as Chuck rolled over and mused aloud "Mm...good morning beautiful...you're a sight to wake up to..."

"Mm...you're a sight yourself Chuck. Nice place too...I love your house...and the bathrooms..."

"Thanks...I picked it up for a few mil...nothing much...And yeah the bathrooms are great...terrific water pressure in the shower...which we could test, if you know what I mean..." he seductively replied.

"Oh yes, I truly intend to..." she teased. "But that's not what I was talking about necessarily. No I'd meant the glass bath tub in the guest bathroom...the purple glass tub. Its gorgeous...and an interesting choice for you...although I'd love one for my place." she nonchalantly added.

"Oh that...ha ha...that was in here from the previous owner...and goes along with the wine country theme I guess. I don't know if you can purchase one anymore...although you're free to use mine to your pleasure...and mine..." he mused.

"Yes I'm sure. Anyway what made you buy this place, right in the middle of Napa? Are you thinking about opening a vineyard?" she mused, half joking.

"Yes, in fact I have pondered that idea since buying this place. Inspired perhaps by your father Harold & Roman's vineyard in France. I'd thought it nmight be a good in investment as well...and a way to increase my venture capital and so on." he replied.

"You were inspired by MY father? Wow! And increase your venture capital? That sounds so...mature. Is that how you've made your money then, these past few years and went on Shark Tank? Being a venture capitalist and all?" she pondered aloud.

"Hm...something like that. Making good investments where I saw fit...and other opportunities for venture capitalism and so on. As far as appearing on Shark Tank though, I became friends with Kevin O'Leary after being a fellow member of Chevaliers du Tastevin, and he mentioned how it was a good way to find new investments because the su- people who went on the show were always desperate for investors..." he started to explain, but was soon interrupted.

"YOU are a member of Confrérie des Chevaliers du Tastevin? You, Chuck Bass? Ohmigod, I've always wanted to become a member...why I think my dad and Roman now are, but they never told me how to join...You don't have to be gay, do you?" Blair replied, slightly flabbergasted.

"What? No...ha ha ha..." Chuck laughed, as he then added, "though some people are, that isn't a prerequisite. All you must have is good taste..."

"Which I have, in spades..." Blair haughtily replied.

"Indeed...And male...so unfortunately you can't officially join, Blair, I'm sorry. Although I believe some of the fellow Tastevin in America can invite their spouses or partners to a gala dinner in November, I think." he replied.

"Oh that's unfair its a men's only organization...but I would love to accompany you to the dinner though..." she replied, cozying up to him.

"Well I suppose that could be arranged...as long as you're not otherwise engaged..." he seductively replied.

"No, I'm not engaged, then or otherwise..." Blair sighed.

"Would you like to be?" he mused.

"Whaat..." she murmured, as Chuck reached into his bedside drawer, pulled out a box, and opened it to reveal a gorgeous Harry Winston diamond solitaire. "Blair you know that I didn't pick you on Shark Tank just as a business investment, but also because I had realized that perhaps despite everything, I still love you and want to marry you...if you'll have me."

"If I'll have you? But of course I'll have you, Chuck Bass." Blair replied, as she realized then that she really did love Chuck Bass. She then grabbed the ring box and started to remove the ring, until he took it from her and slid the diamond on her hand, like a true Prince Charming.

after their initial engagement moment passed, Blair suddenly inquired "Is the Chevaliers du Tastevin dinner in France? If so...I think we should see my father at his villa first..."

"To get his blessing? Oh sure, if you want to. I would like to check out his vintner set up there anyway." he replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah we'll certainly see that there... _and so much more..."_ Blair replied, pondering to herself the more Chuck would have to see in France.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days later Chuck and Blair flew to France, first to Paris to take in the city and the sights, staying in a flat in the 6th arrondissement of Paris, which the Bass family still happened to own, before driving out to Harold Waldorf's villa in Bordeaux. The drive was quite scenic, especially from a Jaguar convertible, so since they hadn't really informed Blair's father when they'd arrive, the couple took their time getting there.

When they finally arrived at the villa, pulling up the long drive until they got to the spacious, modernesque house, they were soon greeted by first the servants, then Harold and Roman, greeting each with a smattering of French and English. Then a moment later the children came bounding out of the house, a found of boundless energy. First came the twins who Harold & Roman had adopted years earlier and still went by the nicknames 'Ping and Pong.' After those twins, another set of twins came running out, trailed by a set of nannies. These twins were a boy and a girl around two years old, who had mostly dark hair and flashing, mischievous blue violet eyes, over equally mischievous little grins.

Oh did your fathers adopt another set of twins? Ha, I don't envy them." Chuck slyly commented to Blair under his breath, chuckling as he whispered it.

"Well not exactly..." Blair nervously sighed in reply, as she was soon interrupted by an outcry from the children.

"Maman! Je veux un calin! Je veux du lait, s'il vous plaît! Jouez avec ma poupée! Voir mes robots! ..." the little ones cried as they rushed at Blair to give her a hug, as Chuck stood there dumbfounded, repeating "Maman?" as a question he ws simultaneously posing to Blair and attempting to digest himself.

"Yes Chuck...I'm a mother. Meet my twins, Camille and Bennet Waldorf-Bass..." Blair replied, stoicly.

"Waldorf-Bass?!" he muttered, still in a bit of shock.

"Yes, Chuck Bass, these are your children too...Happy Father's Day." Blair replied slightly sarcastically, glancing toward Chuck, as she fussed a bit over her children for a moment, before turning them toward their real father.

The twins blinked and suddenly turned shy or introspective, as they asked him "Papa?"

Chuck didn't know what to think as the dark haired twins shyly approached him, while attempting to hide behind their mother and her short skirt. Becoming a sudden father himself was a surprise he certainly hadn't anticipated, at least entirely, and especially after he'd long assumed that Blair had actually gone through with the abortion she'd threatened slightly more than three years earlier. Taken aback, he stared at them slightly aloof behind his Tom Ford aviators, before cracking a smile that looked a little forced, as he knelt down on the lawn, careful not to stain his chinos, as he held out his arms for a hug, expecting the children to run to him like in a vintage movie or TV show. Unsurprisingly, the children were reluctant, until Blair handed one to Chuck, then the other, saying "Oh don't fuss, its your daddy. Say hello to daddy."

Reluctantly the children replied "Bonjour papa" in unison, suddenly grabbing at his face, curious about his sunglasses. He grabbed for them on reflex, but the boy was too quick and was soon wearing his father's glasses, as daddy swore "Shit, Waldorf if he wrecks my aviators, you'll have to pay me back for them."

"Well he is your son too, and a Bass...technically...so I can't help it if they both inherited our impeccable sense of style." Blair sarcastically retorted.

"Ah true. Perhaps a shopping trip is in order? Outfit our children in style. Like father, like son." he replied, warming to the children's antics a bit more, as Blair replied "Yeah Bennet is like a chip off the old block." as she smiled at the reunion, happy that Chuck actually seemed to be warming up to the children a bit more. Soon though, the children's nanny stepped forward and rushed them away to their tea time repast, as their parents eagerly handed them over in the end. Recomposing themselves, Chuck mused "Ah Blair Waldorf, I'd thought we were just coming here to alert your family to our engagement...but instead that was quite the surprise. Twins...quite the surprise indeed. Can't imagine what other surprises you might have in store to spring on me." he drawled, whispering to her under his breath, as Harold and Roman strolled across the lawn to greet them.

"Hello...Blair Bear...you're here! Its been too long, darling...too long. Your children missed you, and so did I. You've been a naughty girl not to play nice and ignore your family." Harold sarcastically teased, kissing Blair on the cheek, as she replied "Yes, I know, I'm sorry daddy." as Harold replied "Apology accepted...and who do we have here? Is this Chuck Bass I spy? Its been too long, too long indeed. TWO YEARS TOO LONG. Hm...did you meet your prodigy? Quite the little scamps, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes indeed. Quite the scamps and quite the surprise...Your daughter certainly has quite the surprises up her sleeve, I'd say." Chuck replied.

"Surprise? In what way?" Roman asked, as Chuck replied "Well, for one thing, I had no idea I was a father...", which Blair interrupted them with "Hey, I'm here you guys. Yeah, I'm not perfect...but then again who is? By the way, daddy, do you have any new wines ready to try? If I remember correctly, the last time I was here you were obsessed with how your latest cabernet would turn out when it was finished, which would be soon to now, wouldn't it?"

"Oh yes, Blair, the Cabernet Sauvignon has aged marvelously, although you should both taste our other wines, the chardonnay, the whites, the other reds..." Harold went on, waxing poetic on his latest triumphs and tragedies as a small time vintner, which Chuck listened to with mild interest since he saw potential investments in almost any enterprise more often than not, while Blair was just glad she was able to change the subject from her and Chuck's lack of parenting skills when it came to parenting their own children thus far.

xoxoxo

Blair and Chuck spent a few days in France with their children, where they planned their wedding at the vineyard for a few months later, since they wanted to marry in the most opportune season, and both wanted it to be perfect. Having a marvelous time, they were both a little reluctant to return to the real world, but return they must, as meetings and obligations back in the States called them once more.

For their return trip though, Chuck coaxed Blair into bringing their children back home to the US with them, so that they could be more of a family even for the few months before they sealed the deal with their marriage, to which Blair was espcially eager after she researched online the layout of the Upper East Side townhouse Chuck had recently purchased. The fact that parts of the house had been used as 'Miranda Priestly's home' from the decade old movie 'The Devil Wears Prada' wasn't lost on Blair, as she mentally contemplated how she'd redecorate the place to suit her personal tastes, even going so far as to contact her family's interior decorator on the transatlantic flight home.

Arriving at the JFK airport neither of the couple thought much of the immigration checkpoint as they both breezed through having their passports and visas stamped, and letting their hired nannies deal with their sleepy children, until they turned around and realized that both nannies and children had been detained at the immigration offices and not allowed to pass through.

Flabbergasted, Chuck and Blair decided to confront the immigration offices right away. "What is the meaning of this? Why are our children and their caretakers being detained?"

"I can't reveal anything sir, ma'am, until I have proof that they are your children. For all we know they could be ISIS masquerading as Syrian refugees, plotting to blow up the airport. Nonetheless, their passports list them as being from countries on our banned list, so until they are properly vetted...they will remain here." the airport official flatly replied.

"Countries on the BANNED LIST? But we were traveling in from FRANCE!" Chuck replied, scowling at the official.

"Yes...but their countries of origin are listed as Somalia, Syria, and Iran..." the official replied, as Chuck looked perplexed, and Blair haughtily interrupted.

"I can explain. I mean, I don't know where the nannies came from, and it doesn't matter...but the two toddlers are OUR children! Strangely enough I happened to be on my way back to Paris from a quick trip to Dubai...when I happened to go into labor...and I had them land the plane...and it happened to be that they landed in Syria...and yes my twins _were_ born at the Al-Bayan in Aleppo, Syria. A hospital that has since been destroyed in that country's civil war...which is terrible indeed...but it doesn't mean they're Syrian refugees to be detained!"

"That is quite the story ma'am, but the fact remains that Syria is listed as their birth country...not France...so they must remain here with the rest of the detainees until they are properly vetted." he replied.

"Properly vetted? How do you 'properly vet' a two year old? Let alone, TWO two year olds?!" Blair panicked, until her fiance interrupted her tirade.

"Detained! How long will that take?" Chuck inquired, trying to be calm.

"However long it takes. Possibly minutes, possibly hours, possibly days...you never know. Hopefully their stories check out because otherwise all detainees will be sent back to their countries of origin." the official smugly replied.

"DAYS?" Blair and Chuck replied in unison, as Chuck snarled "No, these children will be returned within the hour..."

"I'm not guaranteeing that, sir..." he smugly replied.

"Oh you're not? Do you even know who he is?" Blair intoned.

"No, ma'am, sir...I don't." he replied, as if bored.

"I'm...Chuck Bass..." Chuck smugly replied, using all of his usual charm which typically granted him whatever he wanted.

"Sorry, never heard of you..." the guard flatly replied as he folded his arms and stared at the anxious couple.

"WHAAAAT?!" Blair wailed as she lunged desperately for her children, until the guard held her back, and Chuck stared at the immigration officials angrily perplexed.

"Chuck we have to DO something! YOU have to DO something! Aren't you friends with the Drumpfs in someway? Didn't you go to school with one of the brothers, or date someone, or..." Blair wailed in a panic, glaring angrily at Chuck as she gripped his designer sport coat in her manicured hands.

"Yeah...I had a brief affair with both Ivanka and Tiffany back in school. I didn't play favorites whether older or younger...Plus wasn't Tiff your rival from Brearly...though she was around Jenny's age?" Chuck pondered aloud.

"Yes she was! Yeah she thought she was THE Queen Bee of New York City because she was at Brearly...but I took care of that. Little upstart! Still I'd forgotten you'd fucked her too, Chuck. Now I hate her even more! The bitch!" she fumed.

"Ha ha ha...that was before there was an US! Anyway she was just one of many. So do you want me to call in a favor with the Pres? Our families go way back...even though they're even more nouveau riche than the Basses." Chuck mused.

"Yes! Remind them of our families' connections in the City...and if that doesn't work, I'll threaten to expose Tiffany and her mother's great secret...on Gossip Girl. Since the election, I KNOW they wouldn't want that secret exposed...ha ha ha..." Blair laughed.

"Gossip Girl? Are you sure that's the best medium? Okay, what is the secret, by the way?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh you're my fiance, so I might as well spill. Rumor has it that Marla Maples is the bastard younger sister of none other than Hillary Rodham Clinton! Ha ha ha! So that makes Donald's own daughter also Hillary's niece and Chelsea's cousin! ha ha ha! It was a crazy revelation back in school, but even more so now since the election! ha ha ha!" Blair smugly cackled with glee.

"Really? That is quite the information indeed. Yeah I can imagine why they wouldn't want that information to leak. And I can see the family resemblance now too, come to think of it." Chuck mused. "Anyway, when you mentioned rumors, I'd thought you were going to mention his resort hotel deal in the Black Sea..."

"Black Sea resort deal? Hmm...that would be something too, I agree. Okay yes, send that...and see what happens. Use any black mail...err 'persuasion' you can to get our babies and their nannies out of immigration interrogation ASAP!" Blair panicked, as Chuck sent the message to the POTUS on his own private line.

Surprisingly, within a few moments a response reply was received and their children were released, along with their nannies. The young couple then proceeded on to the Bass family home in the Upper East Side to decompress and unwind after their ordeal at the airport, although rest and relaxation with toddlers around proved to be its own challenge as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The young, soon-to-be-Bass family of Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf, and their twins returned to New York with reasonable fanfare and a blast on Gossip Girl...

 _ **"SPOTTED: C and B with a pair of rugrats in tow...it looks like we now know what THEY'VE been up to for the past few months...make that years! Apparently puppy totes haven't been the only things B's produced since going incognito in 20..."**_

"Oh jeez...we've made Gossip Girl for our twins?! What a way to make our society debut!" Blair moaned after seeing the Gossip Girl post.

"Well B, you always said that you weren't anyone until you were talked about, so there you go." Chuck sighed, as he perused his newspaper, while trying to relax.

"Yes but...I don't want us to advertise the fact that our children are illegitimate bastards, so far...What will Leona Crowninshield-Savage think?" she moaned.

"When have you cared about women like Mrs Crowninshield-Savage? We'll just up the wedding date then. My mother is still on the board of the Club, we'll just get married there...or at the Met, or at the Tribeca Star Hotel. Your choice..." he replied.

"Well I wanted to make a good impression...because you know the doors that open from being in the good graces of the right people in society. Or at least I know now, after being ensconced in France, then California for the past two years." she sighed. "But perhaps your idea to marry soon has merit...though I don't know if any of those venues will do a wedding on such short notice?"

"Hm...well maybe I have another venue in mind..." Chuck pondered as he made a few calls.

The next day a Gossip Girl blast was posted, which said...

 ** _"NEWS: Rumor has it that the wedding of the century...although I would guess the year, or more likely this month...will take place in one week, when two young lions..or more like, legends, of the Upper East Side will be united in marriage at the 17th Floor PH at 80 Fifth Ave, Manhattan, NYC. Looks like C and B are marrying in style...though who doesn't love a good wedding to crash more than me? xoxo, GG"_**

"Oh great, Gossip Girl spilled the beans on our wedding?! WTF? There goes our engraved invitations from CECI..." Blair moaned, as she then added "AND she's threatening to crash our wedding?"

"Send out the invitations, Blair. I'll talk to security to make sure only those who we invite are allowed in the wedding. I want to give us the perfect wedding, as much as possible, because you deserve it." Chuck replied.

"Oh thank you, darling. I knew you'd come through..." she replied, as she pondered a way to ensure they would have the perfect wedding as well.

"No problem darling, you know I'll have it covered..." he drawled, as he thought to remind himself to call his security team to make sure the event would be as secure as possible for their big day.

xoxoxo

One day, not long after returning to the city, Blair was running about on some errands and had stopped at Serendipity for a frozen hot chocolate, since her nannies had taken her children for the moment to an enrichment playgroup at the 92nd St Y, when lo and behold she ran into her old friend Serena Vanderwoodsen, who happened to be in town as well.

"B! I can't believe the people I run into in the city at a moment's notice! How have you been? You've been missing almost as much as that time I went to boarding school..remember that?" Serena gushed as she enthusiastically greeted her old friend.

"Oh I've been busy here and there. California, France, and more..." Blair haughtily sighed.

"Ooh ever the cosmopolitan as always. I heard, or more saw your little episode on Shark Tank...My producer is a bit of a fan you see, and wannabe mogul, so he mentioned it. So did you end up with a deal then? And wasn't Chuck Bass on the episode as well, as the 'Guest Shark' or something? Chuck Bass a guest Shark...how ironic? hahaha" Serena chuckled.

"Oh that...yes I did strike a deal...and yes Chuck was on the show..." Blair began, but was soon interrupted.

"He was? haha Oh I heard some rumors about you and him, B. Rumors on Gossip Girl about 'Chuck & Blair getting married' and 'Chuck & Blair having toddler twins' and whatever else about Gossip Girl wanting to crash your wedding... Tell me they aren't true, because they're too ridiculous!" Serena laughed.

"Why would that be so ridiculous?" Blair replied.

"Oh be serious, B. Chuck's known for being a lascivious playboy, and you'll forever be in love with Nate, much to my chagrin. Plus you've said you weren't sure you'd ever become a mother. You even mentioned to me awhile ago, when you were dating him before, that Eleanor and Misty freaked you out with their desire for Waldorf-Bass grandkids, and that you just weren't ready. And wasn't your test from the train negative? I'd thought you'd said so..." S replied.

"Well..."

"Seriously? Well never mind, I just thought I'd tell you that I'm having a party on Saturday at the Copacabana on Rooftop 760, and I want you to come, meet some of my friends from my latest project, and have fun. You need to get out B, and get your past outta your head. You're only in your twenties, once. Time to live it up." Serena enthused, as Blair pondered her options.

xoxoxo

That evening, while Chuck was still on his business trip, and after she'd put the twins to bed for the night (with much assistance from her nannies), Blair got ready for Serena's party at the Copacabana Club on Rooftop 760, not knowing what to expect exactly, other than the fact it would probably be a night club. Dressing in a short gown from Gucci and Jimmy Choo heels, she made her way via town car into the night club, past most of the youngest revelers, and straight into the VIP section, where S and her cohorts were partying.

Entering the area, Blair walked over to the table where her friend, Serena was sitting, surrounded on both sides by people of various sorts of appearance, from the creatively avante garde, to the more sedate. All were imbibing on various libations, from the liquid to the powdered, and then some apparently. Now Blair had been around the block a few times and had grown up fast, but her life for the past two years or so had been much more sedate, such that she was more than a little nervous as she slid into the banquette seat nearest to S, sitting down beside the least threatening looking person there.

"B! I'm so glad you made it! You've got to meet Chad, and Todd, and Raven, and Roberto, and Ro, and Xo, and Leigh, and Mykaiah, and...all the rest...hahaha" S exclaimed perhaps a bit too enthusiastically that Blair wondered if she was high right then.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure..." she politely replied, with more than a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"B here is my best friend since...like forever! We go way back...to diapers practically, if not literally! haha" she chortled.

Blair then decided to just drown her sorrows and nerves in her favorite champagne, as she yelled at a passing waiter "Hey garcon with the bubble butt...Veuve Clicquot, Givinity, and Royal Elite...and keep it coming..." as she then downed it by flute and high ball glass. Soon afterwards, once she was inebriated enough, Blair heard music come on which caused her to drunkenly reply "Ooh I love that song!" as she made her way onto the dance floor.

Blair hadn't been on the dance floor long, when simultaneously J Lo's "On The Floor" started playing and she suddenly felt a hard, male body that smelled of Drakkor Noir calogne press up behind her, practically curling around her as he whispered in her ear in a deep, seductive voice "Hmmm...Veuve Clicquot, Givinity, and Royal Elite...interesting choices to lose yourself with. Though I'm surprised you didn't choose Monkey 47..." purring against her cheek as his hands ran down the front of her body, drawing her to him, as his own body pressed her from behind.

"Monkey 47? Only you would suggest a gin that smells like bananas..." she coyly replied. "Ha ha, smells like bananas, and tastes like you..." he teased.

"WHAT?! Is that all you think of me, Bass?" she replied in mock consternation.

"Ha ha...no...although it is one thing I remember about Dubai, and Paris..." he chuckled darkly, pressing her stomach and pelvis through her this dress, sliding his hands up her thighs and under the hem of her dress until he reached her newly waxed crotch, to part her folds and fully touch her with his wickedly familiar fingers.

The beat of the music, with the feel of Chuck's lips on her neck, his body pressing her from behind, as his fingers thrust in and out of her core in time to the music became a heady combination indeed. Blair leaned her head back against his shoulder and soon began to moan as she started to come right there on the darkened dance floor. The entire time, Chuck seemed to encourage her with his dirty words whispered in her ear, coaxing her on to come for him as he fingered her. All in all Blair knew she'd never think of night clubs or a J Lo song the same way ever again.

After their foray on the dance floor, Chuck pulled her into a private restroom to continue their dalliance, and even if Blair wanted it too, being in a restroom at a club, no matter how VIP it was, suddenly brought back memories. Memories from the past of not only her eating disorder in high school, but also of the time when Chuck tried to molest Jenny Humphrey in the restroom during the Kiss on the Lips Party. Remembering that, Blair decided to put the kibosh on Chuck's plans for sexytimes at the moment.

"Okay Bass, lets reign it in a bit...because I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Oh did you have a bit too much? I know the perfect hangover cure..." he mused.

"No...just memories?"

"Mm...getting caught by S in Dubai...or by your two dads at the chateau?" he teased.

"No further back...back to high school...and my eating disorder...and you and Jenny Humphrey on the toilets..." she replied with feigned disgust.

"Ah yes...the memories of high school bulimia and an instance of coitus interruptus or more like cunnilingis interuptus, if I recall..." he chuckled darkly.

"Ew...you are disgusting, and I hate you!" she pouted.

"And that's why you're still holding my hand...and you love me." he chuckled.

"Oh..you!" she continued to pouted.

"And I love you...and I apologize. For teasing you and the distraction. Forgive me?" he apologized, as he took both of her hands in his, looking her in the eye.

"Of course. You're an asshole sometimes, but I still love you, Chuck." she sighed.

"Good. haha. Still, why all this? Why did you run away to a club and get drunk?" he asked.

"Oh...I don't know? I guess I was nervous, and S said something that made me trust you less, again, then she invited me to this club to meet all of her friends...so I did, but then regretted it a bit...so then I just got drunk rather than admit to S and her celeb friends that I would've rather been home with you and the kids, or at an intimate dinner at La Grenouille, than at this club...but to save my reputation in public, I came here." she sighed in explanation.

"Ah I see. Well, just to let you know, you can trust me, don't fear. As well, considering what you just said, maybe our evening can be salvaged yet, just follow me." Chuck replied, putting his arm and coat around her as they strutted out of the restroom and the club as a couple in style. After leaving the club, the limo whisked them for a night cap at La Grenouille, which surprised and well both to no end that evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few weeks later, Blair and Chuck were preparing for their wedding at the 80 Fifth Avenue Penthouse by hiring several elite wedding planners and personal assistants. For a bit they toyed with the idea of having their wedding at their families' private villas in St. Barts, in part because of the infamous Gossip Girl blast which spilled the beans about their upcoming wedding, but with the predictions for the year's hurricane season, that put the brakes on that. The current hurricane season not only interrupted their tentative wedding plans for a possible destination wedding, but also caused much concern to them because of friends and extended family members.

Blair lay on a table in their apartment in the trendiest neighborhood in New York City, talking on her phone, as she received a hot stone massage, paid for by Chuck as a means to calm her frazzled nerves. The massage was helping, but so did the phone call...at least to a certain point.

"Grandma...I can't stress it enough...you HAVE to evacuate your home...The National Weather Service said that the hurricane is coming right for YOU!" Blair admonished her grandma.

"National Weather Service? Oh poo...I've lived in Barbuda for thirty...no forty years...so I'm fine. This is home! I'm no spring chicken and have seen many a hurricane...so I'm staying." her grandma replied.

"But grandma...I can't help but keep thinking about those poor women in the nursing home in Houston! They were literally sitting in filthy, disgusting flood water right up to their waists! I'm not gonna let that happen to you!" Blair excitedly replied.

"Ha ha ha...Ah dear, Blair, that was Houston, not here. I'm not in a nursing home yet and can still get along fairly well. I have my home, my pet cat Mephistopheles, and my butler Tom...and as long as I have my HurryCane, I can get along fine. Like I said, this is HOME." her grandma chuckled, attempting to assure her.

"But grandma..." Blair argued.

"It isn't polite to contradict your elders, darling. Anyway this latest storm is named after my sister, so I'm sure it won't harm me..." her grandma adamantly replied.

"What?! Seriously grandma, its a CAT 5 HURRICANE! I doubt the fact that it happens to share the same name as great aunt Irma will make much of a difference when its bearing down on your home! Let us send a G5 down there to pick you up..." she indignantly retorted.

"Oh you don't need to bother. As long as I have my HurryCane I can get through any hurricane...ha ha ha...Oops I think the connection is breaking up...or maybe its my hearing aid. I'll talk to you later, dear...and send my love to your mother...bye bye..." her grandma chuckled, as the connection was broken.

"WHAT?! Grandma!" Blair pouted, as she soon realized that her grandma had in fact cut her off.

xoxoxo

Later that evening, as Chuck was nonchalantly working on finishing a business proposal in his home office, Blair entered the area all in a fuss. "Hello, darling. I would ask how your day went, but I see you're in a bit of a mess." Chuck asked, as he started at his computer screen.

"Oh its been quite the day. First the masseuse was late, then I got a call from my assistant at LovePup to say that the wrong fabric arrived, then the nanny called to say that our son bit at child during circle time at their class at the 92nd St Y, and finally...do you remember how I was worried about my grandma and her villa on Barbuda? Well it seems that no matter how much I pleaded and conjoled, she isn't leaving! She said as long as she had her house, her cat, and her HurryCane, she was 'fine' and she didn't need to evacuate! Then she mentioned how the next hurricane was named after her SISTER so it obviously wouldn't dare hurt her. I don't know what to think!" Blair exasperatedly extolled.

"Ha ha...Well sometimes you can't teach an old dog new tricks. Maybe it won't be so bad after all..." Chuck mused.

"Chuck...seriously!" Blair sarcasticaly fumed, as Chuck nonchalantly replied..."All right darling, I'll see what I can do about your grandmother. Plus there's also my uncle in the Keys...which might be a target for the storm as well. Might have to debut the G7...if not a 747..." he further mused.

"The G7? Wow...although it better not hit the Gulf because a double impact is really what Texas needs..." she sarcastically replied.

"True...though what about you?" he seductively mused, slyly glancing toward her.

"Now that is another story..." Blair coyly replied, musing on the sexy times to come, if she'd read his meaning, and with one glance towards Chuck Bass, she knew she had.

xoxoxo

The next day, the Bass G7 was just about to fly over to Barbuda to pick up Blair's grandma, when there was a sudden emergency for the Bass family, when Chuck's uncle had to be rescued from his home near Houston, so Bart and Misty thought he took priority over their son's fiancee's grandmother, and the jet sent to him instead...much to Chuck and Blair's mutual chagrin.

"Ohmigod, Chuck! Ergh! I CANNOT BELIEVE your parents did that! That's the type of behavior my parents might do...or the type of asshole behavior our 'illustrious President' might do...but I can't believe your parents did that to ME...erm...I mean US!" Blair fumed after she learned of what had happened.

"Well Bert IS my father's brother...twin brother in fact...so in my family, Bass blood relation trumps all." Chuck sighed, frustratedly.

"Blood trumps all...ergh Oh don't get me started on there...I'm sure if Hilary had become president, like she was supposed to, crap like this wouldn't have happened." Blair further fumed.

"Ha ha ha...You never know. Still, who is president is who is...at least for the moment...although you did give me an idea..." Chuck mused, suddenly.

"Really? Do you have an idea to dethrone the dictator-of-bad-taste-in-chief? If so, I'm all ears...because I have a few myself, although they might involve contacting your friend at MI6..." Blair mused, as she began to hatch a bit of a scheme in her mind.

"Mm...not yet, darling...one issue at a time. First we need to rescue your grandmother before its too late, wouldn't you agree?" he mused, chuckling a little as he pondered aloud.

"YES! Sorry...I momentarily got distracted by a scheme...but YES...rescue grandma first...before the hurricane blows through...and huffs and puffs and blows her house down...Oh I've been reading the Three Little Pigs too often to the twins..." Blair sighed.

"Ha ha...Or before the hurricane blows through and granny is blown away like the Wicked Witch in the Wizard of Oz..." Chuck slyly replied.

"WHAT?! Chuck...you're so mean! Yeah granny's a pain sometimes, especially when she's stubborn..but she's not the Wicked Witch, you..." she retorted, until she was interrupted by an incoming phone call. "Hello, Sylvia Weinstock! Its good to hear from you, yes, I know my wedding planner said I had some last minute alterations I wanted to make to the cake. Do you think that we could..." she cooed as she walked off, taking her phone call from her cake decorator, while Chuck made a few phone calls himself.

xoxoxo

So thus it was with much trepidation that Blair and Chuck planned for their wedding. Buying her gown from Elle Saab, and getting Sylvia Weinstock to make the cake, Blair was on the phone constantly with her wedding planners and personal assistants until even they were a little fed up. Still though the ceremony and reception was shaping up into quite the event.


End file.
